What is it, Nym?
by BM.SV
Summary: Post DH pt.2. Tonks and Remus survive. But, she doesn't find out she's pregnant until after the battle. What happens when she tells Remus and he leaves her? Tonks turns to her best friend, Hermione for comfort. Read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

I turned off the TV. It was late, and I needed to get some sleep. I hadn't heard from anyone, since I broke up with Ron. Truthfully, I'm better off without him, I see that now. There was a knock on the door. Who could that be? It's nearly 11 o'clock at night. I ran to the door, opening it. Tonks stood there, looking very, very upset.

"Tonks? What are you doing here?"

She walked in, dropping her bag in the hall. She was supposed to tell Lupin that she was pregnant today.

"He left me. I told him, and he left me."

She collapsed onto the couch, crying. I sat next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned against me, and I held her until she started to calm down. She sat back, looking at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go."

I shook my head, I hated seeing her like this. Her hair wasn't its usual pink, it was its natural colour, brown. I kept my arms around her, and she didn't move or seem like she was uncomfortable.

"What happened, Nym?"

She hated people calling her that, but never said anything to me. If any one else called her that, they would regret it. She looked up at me.

"I told him, and he just left me. Something him being a werewolf. I don't know, I was in shock. I came straight here, it's the first place I thought of."

I was surprised that she didn't go to her parents. But, I had forgotten they had gone away for the week.

"Oh, Nym. I'm so sorry."

She didn't say anything. We had always been close. Everyone knew it, and never said anything about it. She just sat there, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I"

"Nym, you know better than to apologise to me. You've done nothing wrong, he's the one in the wrong. Now, where's your pink hair? I think this is the second time in the whole time I've known you that I've seen your natural hair colour."

She laughed, a little. She got a pained look on her face, which meant she was changing her appearance. Her hair was back to it's usual pink, I always thought she looked pretty with pink hair. Wait ... Did I just say she looked pretty? Focus Hermione. I like guys, not girls. Sure, things with Ron didn't work out, but that doesn't mean I like girls. But, why do I think she looks pretty with pink hair?

"Why do I get the feeling you're confused about something?"

Tonks was looking at me, while I was debating.

"I'm trying to figure out why he did that to you."

She didn't answer me.

"He always treated me like a child, it annoyed me. Sure, I'm perky but that never seems to bother you."

I shook my head, she was right. I always found her perky behaviour cute. Here we go again with thinking she's cute! I really need to think about this.

"Of course not. You're the only person who can't annoy me. Even Ron annoyed the crap out of me."

She didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue.

"He actually accused me of cheating on him! I couldn't believe it. Then he started talking about how much time I spent with you. I kind of lost it, and started shouting at him. Next thing I know, he dumps me."

She didn't say anything, but I could see her hair was going red. Oh great, now she's angry.

"Calm down, Nym. It's OK. I'm better off without him."

Her hair slowly faded back to pink, as she took a few deep breaths.

"Now, better?"

She shrugged.

"Stupid question, sorry."

I was 5 years younger than her, but it never seemed to bother her.

"It's OK. It's late we should get some rest."

I lay in bed thinking. There was more to the break up than what I told her. Ron did accuse me of cheating... With her. He kept talking about how much time I spent with her. And tonight, I thought she was cute! I was awake most of the night thinking. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that I actually liked her. But, I needed to be there for her now. I couldn't worry about that, now that she was so upset.

i got up late, the next day, and walked into the spare room, after I got changed. Tonks was still asleep and her hair was a dark shade of blue, which only happened when she was extremely upset. I walked over to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, looking at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She shook her head, yawning.

"It's OK. What time is it?"

I check the clock by the bed, sitting down.

"11:30."

She sat up, looking at me. Her hair was still blue, but I didn't mention it. She didn't say anything, and I sat next to her. She needed me to be there for her, not confessing that I like her.

She got up, and we sat in the living room.

"How have things been since"

"Good, I'm much better off without Ron. But, when he started bad mouthing you ... I kind of lost it. I started shouting at him and it ended."

Tonks didn't say anything, but her hair was slowly going red.

"Nym, calm down."

She sighed, but her hair didn't change colour.

"First he does that to you, then Remus ups and leaves. I don't know what happened. He said something about being a werewolf, but that never bothered me. I thought he cared about me."

She started getting upset, and her hair turned blue. I wrapped my arms around her, and she started crying. I held her, rubbing her back.

"He's not worth it, Nym. You deserve better."

She really did, she deserved someone who treated her right. She eventually calmed down enough to speak, and looked up at me.

"I thought he would be happy when he found out."

I just looked at her. I remembered the battle at Hogwarts. She had been so worried about him. When she found him after the battle, she had been so relieved. I thought he would be happy when she told him. She was so excited when she found out.

"I know. But, if he can't see what he's losing, that's his loss."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at me.

"You really think so?"

I nodded. I really did mean it.

"Of course, I do."

We spent the rest of the day talking, and she seemed to be OK. Well, as well as can be expected. We got something to eat, and sat down to watch a few movies.

"So, what should we watch?"

She smiled at me. I don't like the look of that smile.

"Why does that scare me?"

She just shook her head, not saying anything. She sat next to me, still smiling.

"I don't really want to watch anything. And why would me smiling frighten you?"

"Because that generally mean I'm being subjected to some movie which will leave me unable to sleep for a week?"

She smiled at me, and her hair which been brown turned pink.

"Come on, Hermione. I don't want to watch a horror movie anymore than you do."

We spent the evening talking. We never got tired of talking to each other, and never felt like we had to force conversation.

The next morning, Tonks was up before me. I walked into the living room and she was sitting on the couch.

"How long have you been up?"

She looked up at me, and actually smiled.

"About 15 minutes. I hope I didn't wake you."

I shook my head, getting some breakfast.

"Of course not. What's with the purple hair? That generally means you're confused about something."

She shrugged, as I sat next to her.

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to do about everything."

I knew exactly what she meant. The baby.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, and her hair turned pink.

"I'm going to keep the baby."

I nodded, this didn't surprise me. She was so excited when she found out, I knew she was going to do this.

"OK."

She just looked at me.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"I knew you were going to. You're not going to let this beat you."

She smiled at me.

"Thanks for everything, Hermione. Really."

I shook my head. I wanted to be there for her. She moved a little closer, smiling at me. I was used to being close to her, so I didn't feel like I needed to move away.

"I'm her for you, Nym. You know that."

She took a deep breath, and her hair turned dark purple. She was thinking about something. She was seriously considering something.

"What is it, Nym?"

She looked at me, before leaning forward and kissing me. I was shocked, but kissed her. She pulled away, looking at me. I was shocked, but I was happy that she liked me. She didn't say anything, she just looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't. I wanted to tell you, but with everything that happened, I didn't want to make things worse."

She shook her head, and her hair turned pink.

"Hermione, you're the only person, other than my parents who can read my mood by my hair colour. Remus couldn't even do that. You've been there for me through everything. When I get all perky, you just laugh and listen. It annoyed him. When I walked in, you listened to me. I've been thinking and I really like you. I really do. This isn't anything to do with him, you're right about him. It's his loss."

I smiled, and she relaxed against me, putting her head on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks had some time off, and after an accident in my office, so did I.

"What happened?"

I looked at her, as I read the letter. I worked in the Ministry, and apparently there had been an incident with Ron.

"Something to do with Ron losing his temper. Apparently I'm lucky I wasn't there, my office was trashed along with some other damage in the department."

I handed her the letter and her hair turned bright red. OK, I shouldn't have given her that. I took it off her, and she looked at me.

"I never liked that idiot."

That made me laugh, they had gotten along reasonably well. Even with him being a complete and utter idiot.

"You used to get along. Although, I think you like about as much as I do now."

It's been a few days since we admitted how we felt. She's staying here for a while, and seems to be feeling better. Considering, everything that she's gone through.

"Yeah, you said he accused of cheating didn't you?"

Oh great, how the Hell do I explain this?

I nodded, sitting on the couch next to her. I threw the letter on the table and looked at her.

"Yeah, he did ... With you."

Her hair was going through so many changes, I was having trouble keeping up.

"Nym, you're making me dizzy with the changes. Slow down."

She looked at me, and her haired turned bright purple. She didn't say anything, for a few minutes. I was beginning to worry, when she spoke.

"Is that ... Is that why you freaked out and started screaming at him?"

I shook my head. It was the fact he was actually accusing me of cheating on me, not who. Yes, it was a shock, but I'd had enough of his constant complaining.

"It's not who he was accusing of cheating with. It was the fact he was accusing me of cheating, at all. I don't know why I ever dated him, at least you actually listen to me. Even if I just want to rant, you'll listen. Even if I do get dizzy with all the"

"Yeah, yeah. You know what happens when I get pissed off."

That made me laugh. When she got pissed off, her hair changed colour pretty fast.

"Yeah, you know it doesn't bother me. I can read your mood by your hair colour, but pink has to be my favourite. I"

"My mum prefers the blonde."

I knew that, but I still preferred the pink. Her hair had stopped changing colours and gone back to purple.

"Better?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath. She was fidgeting and I took her hand. She squeezed my and looked at me.

"Sorry. I can't believe he trashed your office."

I was just glad I wasn't there. But, I was surprised he hadn't turned up here. I was dreading when he did. One thing I knew about Tonks was that threatening people she cared about was a big mistake. She wasn't exactly rational in that situation.

"Yeah. Don't worry about that though. At least I have some time off."

That made her smile. She relaxed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey, can I ask you something?"

I didn't say anything, and she continued.

"Are you OK with me keeping the"

I moved, so I could look at her. I couldn't believe she was asking me that!

"Nymphadora Tonks! How could you even as me that?! Of course I'm with it. I saw how excited you were. You're what ... 10 weeks now?"

She smiled, ignoring the use of her first name. That usually resulted in her slapping me playfully.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm going to ignore the use of my first name. I was worried about what you would think, now that"

"Nym, slow down. I would be amazed if you said you didn't want to keep the baby. You were so excited, when you found out. I'm here for you. I'm happy about you keeping the baby, actually."

That made her smile, and she moved a little closer, cuddling me. She had been in a real cuddly mood for the past few days. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. Her hair turned pink, which meant she was happy. I meant what I said, she was so happy and I wanted to try and keep her that way.

"Comfortable?"

That made her laugh, and she kissed my shoulder.

"Very."

Later that evening, Tonks had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her. I looked at her, her hair kept turning pink and blue. It wasn't unusual for it to turn different colours when she was asleep. I thought about the past few days. I was surprised when she kissed me, but happy that she felt the same way. I didn't want to say anything to her, when she was so upset. But, she had been happier in the last few days. I looked down at her again, and her hair was now a mix of bright pink and dark blue. Odd, but I thought it was cute. She moved and muttered something in her shoulder. She woke up and lifted her head.

"Sorry."

I shook my head. Her hair hadn't changed, she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, have you told Kingsley yet?"

She shook her head, and sat up.

"I'm going to tell him when I got back. So, that's desk work for me."

I knew she wasn't happy about that, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Her job was dangerous and it was to risky to have her doing field work.

"It means I'll see you more, though. Now, that you're not doing field work."

She knew I was right. But, I could see she wasn't going to enjoy it. It made me feel better that I didn't have to constantly worry about getting hurt. Well, more than usual, she's a complete klutz. Sometimes, I wonder how she even qualified as an Auror.

"Plus, I won't have to worry about you getting hurt."

She shook her head, and stood up.

"I'm not that bad."

I just looked at her, and she shrugged.

"OK, maybe I am. But, I'm good at my job, desk work boring."

The end of that sentence turned into a whine and made me laugh.

"You'll live. Now, I think I'm going to bed. You feeling OK?"

She nodded, and I stood up. It was late and I was pretty tired.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

I smiled and kissed her. I'd started to do that a lot, and she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm fine, Nym. I'm more concerned about you. When's your next appointment?"

"Two weeks."

I nodded, and she just looked at me. I was worried about the effect the stress of the past few days was having on her. She took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She's a little shorter than me.

"I can tell that you're worried. Don't worry, everything is fine. I was worse before I came here, but you made me see that he was the one who was losing out. I don't know what I saw in him."

I stood back, making her look at me.

"Hey, you wouldn't have this little one if you hadn't met him."

I put my hand on her stomach and she smiled. She covered her hand with mine, and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her.

"You're right. Hey, could you"

"Of course, I'll go with you. You think I'd miss your appointment?"

I went into my room, and she went into hers. We weren't at that stage just yet.

Tonk' parents wee back two days later, and had heard about the breakup and where she was living. I'm not sure where. It was mentioned sometime between her mother turning up and my apartment and giving out to Nym for not telling them herself. But, they hadn't heard exactly why he had left.

"Really Dora, why didn't you tell us?"

Nym looked at me, and back at her mum, we were sitting on either side of her. Her dad hadn't come, he was at home. She looked a lot like her mum, well except for the pink hair, that is.

"There's more to this. It wasn't just an argument. I'm pregnant, mum. He left me when I told him."

Her mum had been sitting beside her, her long brown hair was tied up, but was starting to fall into her face. She brushed it away, as she listened to her daughter. She grabbed Tonks and hugged her.

"That's terrible honey! I'm so sorry he left. But, I'm glad that you're pregnant! How far"

"10 weeks."

Her mum was somewhere between anger at Lupin and joy for her daughter. We didn't want to tell her, or anyone else for that matter, just yet. So, we had to be careful how we acted around each other.

She left after dragging more information about work out of us, and making sure I knew that Tonks was to tell Kingsley. I smiled and told her that I would. Neither of us wanted her to get hurt in any way.

I closed the door, turning around. She was standing there, looking at me.

"So, you're going to tell Kingsley then?"

That made me laugh. I had to promise her mum, that I would if she didn't.

"I was only saying that, to keep her head from exploding. She looked like she was ready to explode when you told her what happened. I know you will, you know that you have to. Even if desk work is boring."

I walked over to her, taking her hand. She nodded, and we sat on the couch.

"I know, I thought she was going to realise what was going on between us."

Tonks kept leaning against me, and straightening up. Her mum didn't think much of it, because we'd always been close.

"Well, if you hadn't leaned against me, she wouldn't"

"It's nice, sue me."

I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head.

"Come here, you've been waiting for this all day."

We lay on the couch, cuddling for the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The was a knock on the door. It was Tonks. She was back in her apartment, but had come over to tell me how everything had gone with Kingsley.

"So, you told him then? How did that go?"

She turned to me, walking over to me. She kissed me, and walked into the kitchen. I got her something to eat, and walked into the living room.

"Before or after I had to stop him from blowing up something?"

Oh right, he was friends with Remus. That must have been an interesting conversation.

"What did he do, Nym?"

She shook her head, and grabbed her drink.

"He was angry about what Remus did, and said that he was happy for me and that I was to start on desk work immediately. Apparently he had a few assignments coming up for me which were far to risky. I told him, about tomorrow and he understood. He said that I could take any time I needed."

It's great having a friend as your boss. Tonks next appointment was the following day. I was back in work, and had gotten time off. I'd made an excuse and got the time off. We were going to tell both our parents after the appointment the following day. I was nervous, I knew her parents liked me, and my parents had met her but it didn't make it an easier. They were surprised by her ability to change her appearance, but they really liked her bubbly personality.

"That's great. So, is his office still standing?"

She nodded. I hadn't seen him that day, but I'd heard he wasn't in a good mood.

"Yeah, but he is really angry. I wouldn't be surprise if something happens, the next time he see's him."

She finished eating, and lay back on the couch. I scooted closer to her, and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her, and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"So, we're telling everyone tomorrow?"

She nodded, looking up at me.

"Yeah, it'll be OK. I'll pick you up at 9:30, OK?"

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around her. I squeezed her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah."

She left a little while later, and I went to bed, thinking about the next day. I hoped everything would go well.

I was up early the next morning, and got ready. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a pink t shirt. I walked into the kitchen and got something, when there was a knock on the door. I took a bite of my apple and walked into the hall to answer the door. Tonks stood there, smiling, with pink hair.

"You ready?"

I nodded, and grabbed my jacket. I grabbed my keys and locked the door, before turning to look at Tonks, she was looking at my t shirt.

"What is it, Nym?"

She laughed, looking at me.

"We match."

Oh that. She had short pink hair, the way I liked it. I blushed, but didn't say anything. We started walking, and took a bite of my apple.

"Hey, Nym?"

She looked at me, as I finished the apple.

"What is it?"

"What do you think your parents will say?"

She smiled, as I spoke. We kept walking, and I waited for her to answer me.

"Well, my dad will probably lecture you on how to treat me, and my mum will start fussing over us. They'll be fine with it. So will yours. Come on."

We arrived at St. Mungo's and waited. I was nervous, but she reassured me. I'm supposed to be the one making sure she's OK, and she's doing that for me. A healer called her name, and we followed her. She frowned, when she saw me.

"Are you a friend or"

"She's my partner, is that a problem?"

Leave it to Nym, to get straight to the point. The healer looked at me, but didn't say anything. She turned and we followed her.

"So, are we hoping for a girl or a boy?"

We hadn't really talked about that. I didn't really care, as long as the child was healthy. Tonks shrugged.

"As long as the child's healthy, we're happy. Right?"

She looked at me, and I nodded.

"Right."

The healer looked at us, and smiled.

"It seems you're having twins."

Tonks looked at me, and I smiled at her. That was great news! I took her hand, squeezing it.

"That's great!"

The healer smiled at us, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Tonks was so excited. She couldn't wait to tell her parents. We left, after thanking the healer, who smiled and told Tonks that she was to come back in a few weeks.

We arrived at her parents house, and her mum answered the door. She was happy to see us, and we walked into the living room.

"So, how did it go?"

Tonks took off her hat, and her hair was now a very bright shade of pink.

"I'm having twins!"

Her mum grabbed her, and hugged her. Her father walked in, when he heard all the laughter.

"What's going on in here?"

We all looked at him, as he stood watching us. It was Tonks, who spoke.

"I'm having twins!"

He was happy for her, hugging her, before he sat down.

We sat together, talking for a while. Until I was asked if I met anyone new. I looked at Tonks, unsure how I should answer that. She looked at her parents, who were watching us, looking confused.

"Actually, we need to talk to you about something."

Her mum automatically thought something was wrong.

"Is everything OK, 'Dora?'

"Everything's fine. It's just that ... Well, Hermione and I are dating."

No one said anything for a few minutes, and it was her mum who broke the silence.

"We love you, you know that. All we want, is you to be happy. I knew something was different the last time I saw you."

I blushed. I knew she's noticed something. Tonks blushed and her hair turned red. Not bright red, when she was angry, a light shade. Her mum laughed, and her dad was looking at me.

I was, of course, lectured on how to treat Tonks and made promise that I would be there for her. I knew they were concerned about her, after what Lupin did. I agreed, and we left, going to my parents. Tonks was still excited, but her hair had stopped changing colours. It had settled on a bright pink. I really was excited about her having twins. I was prepared to be there for her through all of this. I really was.

"Hermione! 'Dora! What are you doing here?"

My mum answered the door, and we walked in. We sat in the living room, and my mom started fussing. I remembered when they first met Tonks, they had bee curious about her ability to change her appearance and didn't mind them asking questions. She felt comfortable enough now, that she would let her hair change, and not worry about it.

"We just came by for a visit."

My mom nodded, looking at Tonks.

"So, how are you 'Dora? I heard you're expecting?"

"Yeah, I found out today that I'm having twins."

My mum was delighted for her, and when Tonks told her what happened with Lupin, (my mum already knew), she said that Tonks was better off without him. She asked if I had found anyone else since the disastrous breakup with Ron.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

My mum looked at me, and at Tonks.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain Auror with pink ... Excuse me, red hair?"

I always forgot how perceptive my mum can be. I blushed, and Tonks hair was light red as she blushed. My mum laughed, seeing that she was right.

"I'm happy you found someone who will treat you right. Unlike Ron, we like you, 'Dora."

That made Tonks hair turn pink again.

"So, when are you due?"

And just like that, conversation turned back to the baby. I don't know what I was so worried about.

"October 15."

We spent a little while talking, my dad arrived a little while later and we told him. I knew he would be working and we didn't want to try and wait, my mum would drag it out of one of us anyway. He was happy for us, and hugged us both.

We went back to her apartment and I threw my jacket on the couch. She tripped over a potted plant in the hall, and I heard her swear. She's constantly tripping over that thing, I don't know why she doesn't just move it.

"Let me guess, the potted plant, again?"

I sat on the couch, and she walked over sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I really need to move it."

I laughed, and we cuddled on the couch for a the evening.

**So, name suggestions for boys and girls?**


	4. Chapter 4

News of Tonks and I, reached work. Which meant Ron heard. He didn't come to my office again though. He came to my apartment. It was Saturday, and Nym was over. We were always over at each others apartments. We were on the couch, talking, and there was a knock on the door. I looked at her, and stood up. I had been thinking about how odd it was, that I hadn't seen him. I walked to the door, and she followed me. I opened it to see a very angry Ron.

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

He pushed past me and I noticed Nym's hair turn red. He didn't say anything to her, which was a good thing. When she's pissed, you don't want it directed at you.

"So, it's true? You're dating her?"

So, he had heard. Oh great. Well, at least my office won't be ruined and no one ( I hope) will be arrested. We were standing in the hall, looking at one another.

"Yes, Ron. I am."

He didn't look happy, at all.

"Are you serious? You were dating me a few weeks ago."

"Yes, Ron. I am. I found someone who actually listens to me, and actually cares about me."

He turned to look at Nym.

"I knew there was something going on between you."

Oh crap, he pissed her off. She took a step toward him, but he didn't move.

"I"

"That's it. Ron, out. I never cheated on you, and you know it. She treats me better than you ever did."

An argument started and Ron brought up the fact that Nym was pregnant. She didn't even get the chance to react. I threatened to hex him into the next century, along with a few profanities before she even got the chance to open her mouth. After being threatened and slammed against a wall (several times) by her , she ordered him to leave. He actually listened and left, but not before saying that this was all a phase and that I'd be back with him in no time. He walked out, slamming the door behind him, and I looked at Nym. Her hair was still bright red, and she was looking at me.

"Are you OK?"

She's asking me if I'm OK?!

"Come on."

I went back into the living room and sat down. She walked over to sit next to me, and I grabbed her hand.

"Never mind me, he's an idiot. Are you OK?"

She shrugged, looking away.

"I ... I knew he'd say something, but bringing that up"

"I know, come here."

Him bringing up the babies had really upset her. I wrapped my arms around her, and she relaxed a little. It was one way that never failed to help her relax. I kissed the top of her head, and her hair turned purple. Oh great, she's thinking about something, and considering the fight I knew it was something silly.

"Nym, I know what you're thinking, and I'm here for you. Don't listen to him, I care about you and these two."

I lay my hand on her stomach, and she covered mine with hers. I really meant it, I cared about her and the twins. I didn't move my hand and she didn't say anything.

"Thanks, baby."

Nicknames now?

"Baby?"

She looked up at me, smiling. She sat up, and took the hand which had been on her stomach in both her hands.

"You call me Nym, plus I"

"I'm only teasing, I like it."

She didn't say anything, and started rubbing her neck.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, spending the day at a desk isn't exactly good for your neck."

I slapped her hands away, and started massaging her neck. She started to relax.

"I know, you hate it, but it's for the best. I don't think I could relax if I knew you were off somewhere risking your neck."

"I'm good at my job, you know."

I hit a pressure point, and she twitched. I stopped and she turned to look at me.

"It's OK, it's helping."

She turned around and I resumed the massage.

"I know you're good at your job. I just worry when you go off, doing who knows what. Even before we started dating, I worried about you. Plus, you tend to get the assignments that involve idiots who think blowing the place up, when you arrive is the good idea. Remember the time with the pub?"

They had to check up on this guy, something to do with the sale of items involved in Black Magic. As soon as he knew they were there, he decided to blow the place to pieces. And who got the worst of the blast? Nym. She was in bad shape when she got back, the others were to, but she got the worst of it.

"Trust me, I remember. That's how I got this, remember?"

She lifted her top, so I could see the scar above her right hip. The healer had done his best to fix it, but she was still left with a scar. I touched it, but she didn't move away.

"Yeah, I remember. I was so worried when I heard about that."

She sat back on the couch, and sighed.

"Yeah, I remember you fussing."

I didn't fuss ... Much. She was my best friend at the time, and I was worried. I'd seen people I cared about hurt and killed during that war, and I didn't want to see anything happen to her. Especially now.

"I wasn't that bad... OK, maybe I was. But, I didn't want to see you get hurt. At least now, I can relax. As long as you don't burn down the office when someone pisses you off."

Her hair turned light red, she was annoyed but not enough to start arguing.

"I know that, baby. You know me, I like my job. I'm just ranting."

She relaxed against me, and I kissed her shoulder.

"Hey, can I ask you something?'

I looked at her, as I put stuff away in the kitchen. We'd just had dinner.

"What is it, Nym?"

I put everything away, and walked back into the living room.

"Well, I was wondering ... Well, I was thinking about what Ron said and"

"Stop. I care about you, Nym. And, if this is about you being pregnant, I'd happy about it. I'm looking forward to being with you through this. I really am. You're gonna be a great mum."

That made her smile, and she kissed me.

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about ... I've been thinking and I wanted to know with what you're comfortable with these two calling you. I was thinking mum, but I know it's still pretty early, but I really care about you."

Whoa, I wasn't expecting this. I hadn't really thought about it, I'd be so concerned over making sure she was OK. But, I thought about it, and I was OK with it if she was.

"Whoa, I haven't really thought about it. But, I'm OK with it if you are."

She shook her head, and her hair turned pink. She was happy that I had agreed.

"Of course, I am. Didn't you see the look on that healers face when I told her who you were?"

I nodded, blushing. I hadn't expecting her to be so direct.

"Yeah, I remember."

She left a little while later, kissing before she left.

"Let me know, if you need anything OK?"

She nodded, kissing me again.

"I will, I promise."

She left and I went to bed, thinking about what had happened that day. Little did I know the next day would be much worse.

I was supposed to go over to her her place the next day, and when I arrived, I found a very upset Nym. She opened the door and immediately I could see that something very bad had happened.

"What's wrong, Nym?"

I walked in and immediately pulled her into a hug. She started cry and her hair turned a very dark blue. Oh crap, this is bad. Her hair only turns that shade when something very, very bad happens.

"Remus came over. He heard about us. He said he didn't want the kids, raised by us. Especially when I told him, that I found out I was having twins. He said it wasn't right. I couldn't believe what he was saying."

I squeezed her shoulders, and walked into the living room, with my arms still around her.

"Don't listen to him, he's realised what he lost now. I'm here for you, Nym."

I knew I wouldn't be able to talk her out of this like I had with Ron. Wen walked into the living room, and I sat on the couch. She sat next to me, and I wrapped my arms around her, comforting her. I knew he wouldn't be happy about it, but I never expected this. She started crying, and I kissed the top of her head.

"He left, and he thinks he can try to tell me who I should and shouldn't see!"

And here we go.

"I know. He see's what he's lost now. But, you know that he's not worth it."

She didn't say anything, and I held her until she started to calm down a little. She looked up at me, and I could see she was about to apologise for getting upset, which was ridiculous considering what he said.

"Don't you dare apologise, Nym. He's lucky I wasn't here." I may have threatened Ron yesterday, but Lupin wouldn't have walked away from this without me doing something. He wouldn't get away with that if I was there.

"Why would he say that though?"

"He knows what he's lost you now, and that you're happy with someone else. He's not worth it."

She calmed down a bit more, and sat up. Her hair was still blue, but it was a little lighter. I was worried about the effect the stress was having on her. She took a few deep breaths and lay her head on my shoulder.

"Have you eaten anything?"

I felt her nod. Good, she's eating.

"Yeah, I had something earlier."

I eventually got her to calm down a bit more and we cuddled on the couch. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I realised I wasn't going to get home anytime soon. I was OK with that, because I knew it was the only way she would relax and stop most of the stress. She muttered something in her sleep and kissed my neck. It sounded like my name, but I wasn't sure. Oh great, she talks in her sleep. She cuddled closer to me, sighing. Yeah, I'm not going anywhere, I'm beginning to think I should just move in. . She opened her eyes, realising what position we were in on the couch. She sat up, yawning, and looked at me.

"Sorry, I just"

"Do you see me complaining?"

She blushed and her hair turned a light shade of red. It had been turning light blue and pink in her sleep.

"I just find it easier to cope with all this, when you're around and"

"I know, Nym, and I'm not going anywhere. It's late and you three need your rest, come on."

She blushed when I said 'three,' and looked at me.

"Hey, would you mind staying?"

I shook my head, she was being silly.

"And miss out on more cuddles? Come on, Nym. I said I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it."

We got changed, and I borrowed some of her stuff. She had relaxed a little and lay next to me. I wished this was under better circumstances, but I needed to be there for her. And if she wanted me to hold her while she slept, I would.

I thought she had fallen asleep, when she sat up to look at me.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

I was surprised but nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I thought you were asleep."

She shook her head, and I could make out that her hair had turned purple. She was thinking about something.

"Well, I was thinking and I ... On the couch, I felt OK. I always feel like that when you're around. And I was thinking ... Maybe, if you wanted to move in?"

I had been thinking about that on the couch, but thought it was way to early for that. But, if it stopped her from getting this upset when Lupin came by again, I'd gladly do it.

"I was thinking about that while you were asleep, but thought it was to early for that. But, I'd like that. I really would."

She kissed me, and lay back down. I kissed her again, and we fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early, and Tonks was still asleep. I sat up, trying not to wake her. I looked around thinking it would be better if we got a new place. This place, or mine for that matter, wouldn't be big enough when the twins arrived.

"Hermione..."

I looked down at Tonks, who had started talking in her sleep. She reached over to where I had been laying. Her hand landed on my stomach and stayed there. She woke up, yawning. She looked up at me, blinking.

"Hey, you been awake for long?"

I shook my head, noticing that she hadn't moved her hand. I smiled, thinking about what she'd said in her sleep.

"No."

"What are you smiling at?"

How am I going to talk my way out of this?

I shrugged, pretending not to know what she meant.

"I'm fine, Nym. I'm just happy me being her is helping you. I was thinking that we should get a new place. This place, and mine for that matter, won't be big enough when the twins arrive."

That distracted her, and she sat up. She took my hand, squeezing it. Her hair was purple, she was considering it.

"That sounds like a good idea. But, can we only tell certain people? I don't want anyone who shouldn't, knowing where we are."

I nodded, I'd thought of this already.

"Sure, but Kingsley will need to know. He won't tell anyone, what about Harry and Draco?"

Harry hadn't been getting along with Ron, since I broke up with him, so I didn't think he'd tell him. Draco wouldn't seeing as his boyfriend thought Ron was a twit.

"Neither of them like him, so I don't think they'd tell him."

We got up, and got ready, saying we would start looking soon.

I reached my office and saw the mountain of paperwork waiting for me. I took of my jacket and sat down.

By lunch, I was a little more than half way through. There was a knock on the door, and I told whoever it was to come in. A very perky Tonks walked in.

"Are you free for lunch?"

I nodded, standing up. I stretched and walked towards her. I kissed her and we went to get something.

"So, is the office still standing?"

She just looked at me, as I spoke.

"Just about. What about you? No one's bothering you?"

Typical Nym, always worrying about someone else. I grabbed her hand, and she smiled.

"Everything's fine, Nym. Really. You feeling OK?"

She nodded, sitting back.

"I'm fine, baby."

I went back to my office, and finished everything. By the time I left, I was exhausted. I left, thinking about finding a place for Tonks and I. I closed the door to my apartment, and went to my room. I needed to grab my clothes and other stuff I needed. Tonks had offered to help when I'd seen her that afternoon, but I didn't have that much. I got everything I needed and went to Tonks'.

"Hey, did you get everything?"

I looked down at the cases, that I was carrying, and back at her.

"Yeah, did you talk to Kingsley?"

She stood up and walked past me into the kitchen. She must have eaten already,which I would've expected, but she had made me something. I put my stuff in the corner, and sat on the couch. She came back over with something for me.

"Thanks, Nym."

"No problem, and I did. He said he knew a place. He told me we could see it tomorrow, if we wanted."

That was nice of him,and I didn't expect to have much to do the next day, so I nodded and started eating. When I was done, I put my stuff away and sat next to her.

"How was your work?"

I sighed, it hadn't been that bad. Just a lot of paperwork.

"OK, you?"

She shrugged. I knew she didn't like it, but it was the right thing to do.

"OK. So, do you want to see this place?"

"Sure."

We went to see the apartment the next day. It was pretty big. The bedrooms were pretty big. It was perfect. I looked at Nym, as we looked around. The woman who was showing us around Lisa watched us, as she brushed a stray lock of black hair behind her ear.

"It's perfect, Hermione."

She was right, and we agreed to move in the following Saturday. We left after thanking Lisa for everything.

"I really like that place."

I agreed with her, it was great.

"Yeah, the rooms are huge, it's perfect."

We talked about it some more before going to bed.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

A knock on my door at lunch time turned out to be Harry. I smiled at him, as he walked in.

"i wanted to see how you're doing. I heard about you and Tonks, i think you're great together. Draco's at the store."

Harry was an Auror, he could've spoken to Tonks. Draco owned a book store in Diagon Alley.

"Please tell me the office isn't in ashes?"

He laughed, sitting down.

"It's fine. She doing pretty well, considering her inability to sit still for more than 5 minutes in work."

That made me laugh, she was always busy in work, running around.

"Yeah, we just found a new place. Ron came by my place on Saturday and Lupin went to hers on Sunday. I wasn't there when he was, but I had to deal with the aftermath. We need to get out, make sure no one who shouldn't knows where we live. So, it'll just be you, Draco and both our parents who , I need to tell Luna and Neville."

Harry was concerned over what had happened the previous weekend. He laughed when I told him that I'd threatened to hex Ron into the next century, and seemed to understand why I so concerned about Tonks.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She said she was having twins. that was an interesting conversation."

"Yeah, we found out at her last appointment. The healer asked who I was, and Tonks said, 'she's my partner, is that a problem?' I just stood there. Typical Tonks."

We grabbed some lunch and saw Tonks talking to Kingsley. They were laughing, and she saw us. She finished with him, and walked over to us.

"Hey, you OK?"

We sat down, Tonks next to me.

"Yeah, Harry came over to see me and see me."

We sat, talking, before going back to work. Tonks kissed me and Harry started making gagging noises. We looked at each other and hit him in the back of the head. He started complaing, but I just kissed Tonks and went back to work.

The rest of the week was fairly quiet and we moved into the new place following Saturday.

I collapsed onto the bed and Tonks laughed, we didn't really have to do much, seeing as Harry talked Draco into helping us move.

"Hehe, come here."

I cuddled into her side, laying my hand on her stomach.

"Comfy?"

"Very."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't read past the ****'X'**** if you don't like to read smut. It won't effect the story in any way if you skip it. **

**If you do read it, it's my first attempt at a lemon, so let me know what you all think**

"Natalia?"

"Maybe."

It was Sunday and Nym had decided she wanted to talk about names. So far, Natalia was the only name we agreed on. Nym was on the bed next to me, and decided to lay down with her head in my lap. Her hair was dark purple, and I could see she was really thinking about this.

"So, we agree on Natalia?"

I looked at down at her.

"Yeah. What about Sean?"

I shook my head. I liked it, but not that much.

"No, what about Nicholas?"

She thought about that for a moment, and smiled.

"Yeah, I like it."

Finally, we'd been debating for two hours.

"So, Natalia or Nicholas?"

She sat up, and took my hand. She seemed to like them.

"Yeah, I like them."

I sighed. Finally, we agree on something. I took her hand, thinking. Her next appointment was the following day. She was 16 weeks now.

"You sure, we can keep coming up with ideas?"

She shook her head, and kissed me.

"I like them, baby. Really. Oh, my mum wants us to go over after the appointment."

This didn't surprise me. She wanted to keep on eye on Nym, after everything that had happened. She liked the new place, and had been over twice.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Nym laughed and her hair turned pink.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

She looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, will the twins have your ability to change your appearance?"

"They could. We'll know soon enough."

That would be interesting to see. But, there was also their father being a werewolf to consider.

"What about"

"Don't worry about that. It's next to impossible according to the healers. I already talked to them about it."

That was a relief. But, finding out if they had her ability would be interesting.

"Good. It'd be great if they had your"

"Your hair changing to match your mood is a pain at times."

He hair turned green, she was ... not angry, but a little annoyed.

"Well, I happen to love your pink hair."

"You ready?"

I grabbed my jacket, and nodded. We were on our way to her appointment.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Come on."

We left, going to St. Mungo's. We sat, waiting to be called.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled, her hair was its usual pink. I was worried about her, sue me. It was a relief to know that it was unlikely that they would have any issues to do with Lupin being a werewolf. We were called by the same healer that we saw last time, Karen. She smiled at us, as we followed her into a small room.

"So, how are you feeling?"

She looked at Tonks.

"Pretty good, my girlfriend was worried about whether or not there would be any issues with the father being a werewolf. I explained what I was told, but ..."

Karen looked at me, while I debated different ways to throttle Tonks.

"It's next to impossible. It's far more likely that they'll inherit Tonks ability."

I had believed Tonks, but nodded as she spoke.

The appointment went well, and once everything was taken care of we left to go to her mums. She started fussing over us, before we were even in the door. We sat at the kitchen table, talking.

"So, how's work?"

I shrugged, looking at her mum.

"Fine, but this one is about ready to set fire to her desk."

Nym glared at me, but I just smiled at her.

"I never said that. I was just stating that I hate desk work."

That made her mum laugh.

"You'll get used to that, Hermione. This one could never sit still. So, how are you feeling, Nymphadora?"

Nym shook her head, looking at me. She turned to her mum, who was watching us.

"Fine, we were talking about names yesterday. And I can promise you both, the weirdness stops with me."

Her mum just shook her head, and I was waiting for her to answer Nym.

"There is nothing wrong with Nymphadora."

Nym had her hands on the table and when her mum said that, she lay her head on the table.

"I'm changing my name."

"You will do no such thing. You will keep that name and you will like it."

That made me laugh. She always hated her name, and I know I teased her about it, but I didn't mean anything by it.

"So, what did you pick?"

Nym showed no sign of lifting her head, so I answered her mum.

"Natalia or Nicholas, it took ... Two and a half hours to agree on that."

Her mum seemed to like the names we'd picked and eventually Nym sat up and looked at us. We left, promising to visit soon.

"Well, that was interesting."

I took off my jacket, as Tonks sat down.

"Yeah, great. You hungry?"

She nodded, and I got something for us. I sat next to her, kissing her. I had enjoyed spending time with her mum, but I was glad to be home with her.

"Thanks baby."

I put the plates away and sat next to her when we were done. She cuddled into my side and kissed my shoulder. Someone is in a cuddly mood, it seemed.

"Comfy?"

She looked up at me, smiling.

"Very."

**X**

She kissed me, sitting up. She pulled away, leaning her forhead against mine. Her hair was a shade I'd never seen before, a very pale shade of purple. I'd only seen it dark purple, when she was trying to decide what to do about something. But, this was different. I kissed her, pulling her closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and my hands rested on her hips. She turned her attention to her neck, and I couldn't help the moan that escape my lips. I felt her nip at my neck, before kissing me again. Her hands tangled in my long hair, and she pulled me even closer. She lay back, pulling me on top of her. I was nervous of hurting her, and looked down at her.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

She shook her head, pulling me on top of her.

"Of course not, baby."

She kissed me, and I felt her hands on my back. I felt her hand under my top, making me shiver. She smiled, seeing the effect she was having on me. I kissed her, moving to her neck. I heard her moan, and felt her fingers scratch my back. I felt her legs tighten around me, and her hands slipped a little lower, tugging at my shirt. I sat back, pulling her up with me. She pulled my top off, leaving me in my bra and jeans. She kissed me, and I felt her hand on my stomach. I'm ticklish, so it made me giggle. She noticed this, and looked at me.

"Come on."

She stood up, holding her hand out for me. We made our way to our room. Well we ended up against the wall of our room, kissing, and I pulled off her top. We walked backwards, towards the bed and I fell back onto the bed. I pulled Nym on top of me, and rolled over so I was on top of her. I felt her arms wrap around me and she undid my bra, throwing it ... Somewhere. She rolled over, so she was on top of me. I felt her grab my left breast and her tongue flick over my nipple. My back arched completely off the bed. It felt incredible.

"Mmmmm ... Nym."

I undid hers, throwing it somewhere in the room. I was nervous, but wanted to make her feel good. She kissed me, before sitting up. She could tell I was nervous, and stroked my cheek.

"Don't be nervous, just do what I did to you."

She kissed me, and I started kissing her neck. I felt her hands tangle in my hair, and heard a moan. She grabbed my hand, placing it on her breast.

"It's OK. Don't be nervous, baby."

I did as she asked and she moaned closed her eyes, moaning.

"Mm, that feels great, baby."

She moaned again, and I felt her hands playing with the zipper of my jeans. I looked up at her, kissing her. I sat up, pulling her up with me. She tugged of my jeans, along with hers. She lay next to me, kissing me. I felt her stroking my thigh, her hand slowly going higher. She moved, kissing my neck as her hand reached my panties.

"You're so wet, baby."

My panties joined our clothes, and she kissed my stomach, making her way lower making me quiver with excitement. Nym took her index finger and inserted it inside me.

"Mmmmmm, Nym!"

She kissed my neck, as her finger slide in and out.

"Do you like that, baby?"

"Mmmmm ... Oh Nym."

She added another finger, causing me to yelp at the top of my lungs. I had never felt anything so amazing, in my life. She quickened her pace and I could feel my orgasm building. I screamed her name at the top of my lungs, digging my nails into her back.

"Oh my God! Mmmmmmm, Nym!"

My back arched off the bed, and I collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard. I looked at Nym, as she lay next to me, watching me.

"How did that fell that baby?"

"That felt amazing!"

She started moving down my body, until she was in between my legs. I was nervous, but when she started kissing my thigh, I forgot about my nervousness and closed my eyes.

When her lips touched my clit, my back arched off the bed. A loud moan escaped my lips, but I didn't care, it felt incredible. It didn't take long, before I felt it building. I placed my hand on the back of her neck, holding her there. I moaned her name, running my fingers through her hair.

When I was spent, she kissed my stomach, looking up at me.

"You feeling OK, baby?"

It took about two minutes before I was able to speak. I grinned at her.

"I'm better than OK, Nym. That was ... Amazing."

She smiled at me, kissing my shoulder. I took a deep breath, looking at her. I leaned forward, kissing her. She pulled away.

It's OK, you dont have to, I"

"Come here."

I pushed her onto her back, gently. Her hair hadn't changed, but I had a feeling it would soon. I kissed her, wanting to make her feel as good as she made me feel.

I kissed her neck, hearing a moan as I made my way lower. I was nervous, and she seemed to notice.

"Just do what I did to you, it's OK."

I pulled off her panties, and kissed her stomach making her giggle. I looked up at her, and her hair was changing colours quite quickly. I don't think I've ever seen her hair that many colours at once.

"Mmmmmm, baby."

I licked her clit, as her moans and cries reached my ears. Her hands tangled in my hair as her breathing picked up and her moans became louder.

"Oh my God! Oh baby!"

She screamed my name, breathing hard. I looked up at her, seeing her eyes were closed. I kissed her stomach, laying next to her.

"You OK?"

She looked at me, smiling.

"OK? That was ... Wow. You sure you've never done that before?"

I shook my head, kissing her.

"Never."

We fell asleep together with our hands clasped on her stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

I was woken up the next morning, by Tonks getting up. She looked at me, as I sat up.

"What's wrong? I thought we both had today off?"

She shook her head, picking up clothes that were strewn around the room.

"Apparently not, Kingsley wants me in today. Some mission which wasn't due back until Friday at least, just got back. And there's tons of paperwork that needs to be done. It may take a while."

I nodded, getting up and grabbing something. I walked over to her, kissing her. She smiled, pulling me closer.

"I'm going to be late."

I groaned, not wanting her to go. I thought about the previous night.

"Last night was amazing, Nym."

She kissed me again, before going into the bathroom to get ready. She walked out, kissed me again and left, saying she would be a little late.

I had been planning to surprise her with a nursery and today was perfect. I had asked Harry, Draco and Luna to help. Neville couldn't leave his shop. The plants needed to be looked after. I let them know what had happened and soon enough they were over with everything we needed.

"So, what are we working with?"

I looked at Draco, who was standing in the nursery. He had his arm around Harry, as he looked around.

"Well, this is going to be the nursery. Harry told you she's having twins, right?"

He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, he did. I bet she's really excited?"

That made me smile, he was right.

"Yeah, we decided on Nicholas and Natalia. We have a few others, but those are our favourites."

"Lovely. How about putting the cribs along that wall. Not to bright in the morning, not to dark at night. And maybe a pale gold?"

I looked at what he was suggesting, and he was right. And gold sounded perfect.

"That's perfect Draco. We can put the dresser and all the other stuff there."

I pointed out where I thought everything would work, and Luna agreed.

"That's perfect, Hermione. She's going to love this."

I hoped she would. I really did.

A few hours, several safety gates and two arguments later, it was finished. We stood in the finished nursery. It had turned out really well. I looked at everyone, and they were all watching me.

"This is perfect, thanks everyone. She's going to love it."

Everyone left, after making me promise to let them know what she thought. I closed the door, and went to get cleaned up. I was pretty tired, after everything that I had done. I had just sat down, when Tonks walked in.

"I thought you were going to be back late?"

It was only 5:30, so she was back pretty early.

"Yeah, apparently they didn't get what they want. So, I didn't have as much to do as I thought."

I nodded, getting up to get her something to eat. She sat on the couch, and her hair turned green. Uh oh, somethings bothering her.

"What's wrong, Nym? Something happen today?"

I sat next to her, handing her the plate. She took it, and started eating.

"No, I just wish I could've stayed home with you."

I shrugged, there wasn't anything anyone could do.

"I know, but you had to work. It would've been nice if you could've stayed home. I have surprise for you when you're finished though."

She raised an eyebrow and her hair turned pink.

"What is"

"Oh no, when you're finished you'll see ... And, looking at me like that, isn't going to work."

Usually the 'puppy dog eyes,' would work, but not this time. She groaned, but kept eating.

Once she was finished, I took the plate. I made sure she didn't see anything in the kitchen and led her to the nursery.

"OK, close your eyes."

She seemed unsure, but closed her eyes. I opened the door, and led her in.

"Open."

She opened her eyes, and looked around the nursery.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much, baby!"

She pulled me into a massive hug, almost knocking me off my feet. She was a lot stronger than she looked, something I usually forgot.

"Draco, Harry and Luna helped, it wasn't just me."

She let go of me, but wrapped her arm around my waist. She looked around, she really seemed to like it.

"I love it, baby. It's beautiful."

I showed her everything we had done, and it earned me another hug. I really need to remember how strong she really is. Not easy when she's that excited. When she let me go, she suggested going to lay down as she was pretty tired. We went into our room, and lay on the bed.

"So, what happened today?"

She told me how some of the others were sent on a illegal potions mission and didn't find what they needed. I watched her, as she spoke. I grabbed her hand, holding it in mine. I lay both our hands on her stomach, something I had been doing a lot lately. She smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, you really like doing that, don't you?"

I laughed, and opened my mouth to answer, when I felt a small kick against our hands. We both looked down, and back at each other.

"Did you"

"Yeah, Nym. I did."

I smiled at her, moving closer. It was the first time, that had happened and we were both excited. We felt another one, making us both giggle.

"Something tells me you won't be getting much rest tonight... OK, that came out wrong."

Again, she laughed.

"It's OK, baby. And, you're right. I really love the nursery though. I was going to say, before these two started, that I saw Remus today."

He works in the Ministry, so we were bound to see each other, and I didn't think he'd do what Ron did.

"Please tell me he didn't do anything stupid."

She shook her head, looking at me. There was another kick, and we both laughed.

"OK, you're right. These two are gonna be up for a while."

"Yeah, looks like it. But, what"

"I was on my way to lunch, when I saw him. There weren't many people around, I was running late. He told me how we shouldn't be raising the twins, they'll grow up confused and some other crap, implying we're not going to be able to look after them. I told him, that it was none of his business and that he was to stay away from us. Then, he said something about this place. Something about how the area wasn't suitable for raising twins."

OK, now I was worried.

How would he know that?


	8. Chapter 8

"But ... How would"

"I don't know, Hermione. But, the charms I put on the place should be enough."

She had a point. When we moved in, she put about a dozen security charms on the place. Something which didn't surprise me. I am dating an Auror, after all.

"Yeah, I remember. Have you told anyone else?"

"Only Catherine and Lisa, but they never liked him, so they wouldn't have told him."

She was right, they wouldn't. Particularly Catherine, she really didn't like him. Lisa tended to balance out her personality though. They were great together.

"No, they wouldn't. And, I know that Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville wouldn't tell anyone."

There was another kick, and we both laughed. But, the laughter soon stopped.

"It'll be OK, Nym. Don't worry about it. There's no way he could do anything, with all you've done to this place."

She nodded, looking at me. Her hair, which had been pink, turned green. She was worried about this. I moved closer to her, kissing her cheek.

"It'll be OK. Don't worry. You're the Auror, remember?"

That made her smile.

"Yeah, thanks baby. For everything."

"I'm here for you, you know that. I care about you and these two. Who seem to be wide awake now."

She sat up, looking at me. I was worried, but I didn't think he would try anything to obvious. Saying stuff like that, would freak her out. But, with all the charms she'd put on this place, I didn't think he'd get in.

"Yeah, they are. Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Do you want to find out what the"

"That's up to you, Nym. It doesn't bother me. If you want to know, then we can ask. If not, then we can wait."

I thought it was a good idea, but it was really up to her.

She shook her head, and looked at me.

"Baby, I want you to be involved in this. I want to know what you think about this. I think we should."

"Yeah, it's a good idea. We'll see what happens next time."

We both had work the next day, and when I was on my way to lunch, I ran into Catherine and Lisa. They smiled, when they saw me.

"Hey, how are you?"

I smiled at Lisa, as they walked over to me.

"I'm good. Buried under a mountain of paper work, but good. What about you two?"

I grabbed something, and sat with them.

"We're good. Did Tonks tell you about that thing with Remus?"

"Yeah, she did. But, I managed to talk her out of doing something stupid."

"Talk me out of what now?"

I turned to see Tonks, with pink hair, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, you OK?"

She sat next to me, looking at Lisa and Catherine.

"I'm fine."

She shook her head, looking at me. Catherine and Lisa laughed, watching us. We both looked at them. The didn't say anything, and looked at each other.

"You two are worse than she is."

Catherine looked at Lisa, annoyed. She wasn't really that bad, just had a very, very perky personality. Something we all knew, Lisa loved. But, teasing her about it, was also something Lisa loved.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

We all laughed, looking at Catherine.

"I know you're not. Come here, you big baby."

Lisa kissed Catherine, who started smiling. Nym didn't say anything, but she looked at me.

"While those two are ... Distracted, is everything OK?"

I nodded, noticing Catherine and Lisa were bickering. It was playful, but we left them to it.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry. Please tell me your desk isn't in ashes?"

That made her laugh, and that caught the others attention. Catherine had heard what we were talking about, and decided to fill me in on the events of that morning.

"No, it's not. But, she nearly decapitated a trainee this morning. It was his fault really, he said something about her being clumsy. The next thing he knows, he's hanging by his ankles in the middle of the office. He won't do that again. He was amazed she even heard it, but as you know, with that training you would hear a pin drop. "

I looked at Nym, who was glaring at Catherine, while Lisa tried not to laugh. Nym hated people teasing her about being clumsy. Somehow, I wondered how she qualified. But, I knew she was great at her job. Catherine was right about the training, she worked on the same team as Nym before she was moved to desk work.

"Yeah, I know. Is the guy still alive?"

"I wouldn't actually kill him, you know. He won't say anything like that again, though."

I looked at Nym, she was looking at me. Her hair was somewhere between green and pink. I'm not in trouble, but she's annoyed.

"I know that, silly. But, really? Hanging by the ankles in the middle of the office?"

The other two watched us. Catherine brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear, before taking off her jacket.

"Yeah, I think he's lucky she didn't do more. But, they won't be around after today."

"Why?"

Nym turned to me, explain that they were only being shown around before going to the training centre.

"Good for him then."

I went back to work after lunch, leaving Nym with the Lisa, Catherine needed something from someone in my department. I found Ron waiting for me. Oh, this is all I need today. He saw me coming, and I could see he was annoyed.

"What are you doing here?"

I walked into my office, closing the door, and he followed me.

"I heard you moved in with her"

"Oh for the love of ... Yes, Ronald. I have, and I'm not telling you where. Who I live with is none of your business. Now, if that's it, I'd like you to leave."

He laughed, looking at me.

"This is sick. You two can't raise those kids properly."

"GET OUT, NOW!"

The others in the office must heard our raised voices, because the door opened. Catherine, along with two others were standing there.

"What the Hell is going on here?"

"Ronald seems to think Tonks and I won't be able to raise the kids properly."

That ended with Catherine dragging him out, and promising that something very, very painful would happen if he came back. I was told to go home early, seeing as it disrupted the whole office and I wasn't exactly calm when he left. I told Catherine not to say anything to Nym, not wanting her to be worried.

I got home, and got changed. I made something to eat, leaving some for Nym. I was exhausted, after the day I'd had.

Tonks arrived home about an hour after I did.

"Where did you go? I went by your office before I left, but they said you'd left early. Did something happen?"

"OK, slow down. Ron came by, there was an incident. I screamed at him and Catherine threatened to hurt him if he came back. I left early, but told Catherine not to tell you, I didn't want you stressed."

She sat next to me, and I got her something to eat. She thanked me, and I sat next to her.

"What happened though?"

"He said he'd heard that we're living together. He said that we couldn't raise these two properly. I ... Well, I kind of lost of when he said that and screamed at him. Catherine and two others walked in and Catherine dragged him out, promising to hurt him if he came back."

Her hair turned bright red.

"This is what I was trying to avoid, Nym."

She looked at me, finishing her dinner. I took the plate, putting it away. I sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, but I didn't want you stressed. That's all."

"I know, I just don't like him bothering you."

I kissed her, cuddling into her side. She wrapped her arm around me, kissing the top of my head. I noticed she was rubbing her neck.

"Come on, sit up."

She looked at me, and sat up. I sat behind her, and started rubbing her neck.

"That OK?"

She groaned, not saying anything.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

I finished with her neck, and started to rub her back. She leaned back against me, so I continued.

"Mmmmm, thanks for that baby."

"No problem, Nym. You need anything else?"

Nym shook her head, and started to tell me all about her day.

The next two weeks were fairly quiet, and it was time for her next appointment, she was 20 weeks and we planned on asking the healer. She hadn't been feeling great, and her back had been bothering her.

"You ready?"

I looked at Nym, her hair was bright pink, she was excited. I nodded, laughing.

"Yeah, I am."

I grabbed her hair, and was quickly dragged out the door. We reached St. Mungo's, and Karen called us.

"So, 20 weeks now. You feeling OK?"

She looked at Nym, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You are not."

I looked at Karen, who looked at me.

"Her back has been at her for the last two weeks and she hasn't been feeling well either."

Ny glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"OK, you're a Auror, right?"

"Yeah, but my boss has me doing paperwork. No field work."

Karen nodded, smiling.

"Good."

She turned to me.

"Aurors tend to leave out things like that. Thanks for telling me. You."

She looked at Nym.

"Take it easy, and the nausea should pass."

"So, have you decided if you want to know yet?"

Karen looked at us, waiting for an answer. Nym looked at me, smiling and back at Karen.

"We were talking about it a while ago and decided that we would like to know."

"OK then."

"Have you organised and painted the nursery yet?"

Karen looked at us, grinning. She knew.

"Yeah, Hermione surprised me with a finished nursery a few weeks ago."

Karen seemed happy about that.

"What colour was it painted?"

"Pale gold, why?"

She smiled at us, oh she definitely knew.

"I was hoping it wasn't blue. You're having twin girls!"

An hour, and several fits of giddiness later, we were home. I sat on the bed, waiting for Nym. She walked in, smiling. She had been for the past hour. She sat next to me, taking my hand.

"You OK, baby?"

I smiled, looking at her. I was really happy, we hadn't gone with Luna's suggestion which involved a very pale shade of blue. I was glad we knew everything was OK with them.

"Yeah, this means we'll need to come up with another name."

"What about Sarah?"

I thought about it, and shook my head. I like it, but not that much.

"No, what about Hope?"

She thought about it for a while, and nodded.

"Hope ... I like it."

She kissed me, and she took my hand.

"Hope and Natalia, it is."


	9. Chapter 9

A knock on the door, woke us up. It had been a few days since we found out, and a Saturday. So, we were sleeping late. I sat up, and nudged Nym. She sat up, looking at me. She can be ... Grumpy, when she's tired.

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone at the door. I'll sort out in here, if you get that."

I looked around. I grabbed my wand and the clothes which had been strewn around the room, (we'd been ... Busy the previous night). flew into the laundry basket. Nym grabbed some jeans, and went to answer the door. I got changed, and walked into the living room and found Tonks talking to my parents.

They looked at me when I walked in.

"Hermione! How are you?"

"Fine, dad. I thought you weren't coming today?"

My dad shook his head. They had cancelled today.

"We thought we'd surprise you. How have you two been?"

I looked at my mum, who had been interrogating Nym. Nym looked at me, trying not to smile.

"Fine. Busy with work, but OK."

"Nothing bad, I hope?"

I shook my head, telling her it wasn't anything1. She turned to Nym, and started asking her about the twins.

"Actually, we just found out that it's twins girls. We've decided on Natalia and Hope."

They were both happy about that, they knew that we had decided on names for boys to. We told them about the nursery and they wanted to see it. We walked in and my mum loved it.

"I came home to find a very tired Hermione and this."

My mum looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I had help. I didn't do all of this by myself."

"Well, it's lovely. How far along are you now?"

"20 weeks."

My mum nodded and we walked back into the living room and sat down. My dad was watching us, and I noticed him smile when Nym grabbed my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

Nym shrugged, and started to say that she was OK.

"You are not. Her back's been at her."

Nym glared at me, but my mum smiled. She shifted, and I could tell it was bothering her again.

"It's bothering you now, isn't it?"

Nym nodded, and my mum stood up.

"Come on, sit up."

Nym wasn't used to my mum doing this stuff for her, but she sat up. My mum re organised some pillows and Nym sat back.

"Better?"

Nym nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Thank you."

My mum shook her head, telling her it was no problem.

"It's fine. I had that with Hermione."

I just looked at her, but she didn't say anything else.

"Have you seen Ron? He hasn't been bothering you, has he?"

Oh great, this is going to be awkward.

"Yeah, I have. He doesn't like the fact I'm happy with someone else. He actually trashed my office, and started talking about how we should have these two."

I looked at Nym, who had red hair. My parents didn't like this at all.

"OK, I have a feeling red hair isn't good. And ignore him, you'll be great parents."

I squeezed Nym's hand and her hair slowly turned pink.

"Better?"

She smiled, looking at me.

"Yeah. The guy I was with is the same, but he wouldn't come to my office, and try anything like that."

They were concerned about that, which was understandable. I could see they were worried about me, but she wasn't supposed to get that stressed.

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, she's probably have him hanging by his ankles in the middle of the office, like she did with that trainee."

My parents just looked at me, and I could tell Nym was going to murder me for this.

"A few weeks ago, they were showing the new trainees around. He said something about her, and with training she has, she could hear a pin drop from across the room. Next thing he knows, he's hanging by his ankles in the middle of the office."

That made my parents laugh, while Nym glared at me. My dad smiled at her, he obviously thought it was pretty funny. They knew what she did, and were interested whenever it was mentioned.

"Well, he won't bother you again."

I walked into work on Monday and met Catherine. She walked over to me, asking me how I was.

"I'm OK. What about you?"

Catherine sat down, once we reached my office.

"I'm good. How's Tonks? Any cravings?"

I nodded, she had started to get a thing for ice cream over the weekend.

"Yeah. My parents were over on Saturday. When they left, she started to get a thing for ice cream."

"Fortescue's?"

I nodded, I knew she loved that place. But, not this much.

"Yeah. It's not that bad, really."

"Yeah, you'll be fine. She's much happier with you, than she ever was with him. Really, she is. As long as she doesn't set fire to anything. Desk work is getting to her."

This, I knew. Nym can't sit still for very long, except when she's cuddling with me.

"I know. But, even if she could do something, I'd make sure I talked her out of it. I couldn't relax, when she went off on those assignments. There's no way I could cope, if she done that now. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

Catherine started smiling, and I thought she thought something I'd said was funny.

"What? I care about her. I don't want anything happening to her."

Of course, I had forgotten to close my door. Catherine looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Nym standing there. She walked over to me, hugging me.

"I'm not going anywhere don't worry. And you wouldn't have to talk me out of anything. OK?"

I nodded, burying my head in the crook of her neck. I'd meant what I said, I would talk her out of anything that worried me. That may sound controlling, but if it was dangerous and she got hurt, I don't know what I'd do.

"I know. I just worry about you. What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Why does something have to be wrong, for me to come see you?"

She laughed, shaking her head.

"I never said that. I was just wondering what you were doing here."

"Kingsley needed something and asked me to get it. And no, nothing is in ashes."

I got home late and Nym was already home. I got something and sat next to her.

"Hey, have you eaten?"

She nodded, and I noticed she had the pillows behind her in the same position that my mum had shown her. Her back must have been bothering her again.

"Yeah, I have. Are you OK, with all these pillows?"

"It's fine, Nym. As long as you're OK, I'm fine."

There wasn't that many, and I sat back, laying my hand on her stomach. I had started doing that, and it never seemed to bother her.

"How was work? Hey, does this bother you?"

She looked at me, like I was being silly.

"Work was ... Work. And why would that bother me? I know you like doing that."

"Yeah, but if it bothers you, I'll stop."

She shook her head, laying her hand on top of mine. We both felt two kicks, and laughed.

"See? They weren't doing this before you got here."

I laughed and we felt two more.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

She kissed me, leaning back to look at me.

"You're the only one I trust not to. And these two seem to wake up when you're around."

Nym couldn't really sleep that night, and I was trying to help her relax. So far, it wasn't working.

"Is something bothering you, Nym? What's wrong?"

Nym sighed, sitting up.

"I just can't sleep. Everything's fine, baby. Come here."

I moved closer to her. She had a thing for cuddling lately. Not that I minded, it was actually kinda nice. She fell asleep a little while later, and I fell asleep not long after her.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

Nym didn't really want to go to work the next day. But, when I pointed out that both us not turning up would look odd and after some coaxing, I eventually got her out of bed.

I pushed her into the bathroom, and heard her grumbling while she turned on the shower.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

We eventually got ready and went to work. It was pretty quiet, and there wasn't to much I had to do. I was on my way back to my office when I saw Lupin. He walked over when he saw me. He looked ... Well, he wasn't exactly pleased to see me. Which didn't surprise me.

"Remus, how are you?"

He can say when he wants to me, but it doesn't mean I have to react to it. I really didn't care what he said to me, I did care what he said to Nym, though.

"I heard you're living with Nymphadora?"

Here we go.

"Yes, I am."

"That area isn't the best for raising the twins."

Oh for the love of ... OK, Hermione, breathe.

"Well, we like it. It's perfectly safe."

"Yes. Well, I really don't think it's appropriate for you both to be raising my"

"Oh no. You left her, when she told you. I've been there for her and I treat her right. I've been there for her, where have you been? We'll be fine raising them."

"Is everything OK?"

I turned to see Kingsley, glaring at Lupin. He had lost all respect for him, after what happened with Nym. Lupin looked at him, shaking his head.

"No, it's OK. We were just talking."

"No, we weren't. He was trying to tell me that Tonks shouldn't be raising his twins with me. Despite the fact that I've been there for her, when he hasn't."

Kingsley put his hand on my shoulder. He could see how much I meant it, and how much I cared about her. He smiled at me, and looked at Lupin, but kept his hand on my shoulder.

"She's right. And if I hear about you bothering either of them, I'll going to make it very unpleasant for you. They aren't your twins, they are going to be raised by two perfectly capable parents. Remember what office I run, Remus. Before, you do something really stupid and I get involved. I won't have you harassing anyone in my office, OR their partner, OK?"

I knew there was a reason was a reason I liked Kingsley. Lupin muttered something and walked away. I turned to Kingsley and he was smiling down at me.

"I suggest you speak to Tonks about adopting the twins, I have a feeling he's going to try something. Even though, there's no way he'd get them. Not only is he a werewolf, you two are more than capable of looking after them. Tonks told me you decided on two names?"

"Yeah. Natalia and Hope. Thank you. Kingsley. I'll talk to her about it when I get home."

He nodded. I'd always liked him, and I felt better about knowing he supported us.

"I like the names and I won't tell her about this. The last thing she needs is stress, we both know that. Especially when it involves him or Ronald."

"Thank you for everything, Kingsley."

He told me not to worry and we both went back to work. I was shaken up, but got all my work done and left on time. Tonks was home about 10 minutes after me, and looked tired. I got something for us, and we sat down.

"You OK Nym? Did something happen today?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"No, I'm just tired. Can I get a back rub?"

"You don't have to ask, Nym. Come here."

She moved and I sat behind her. She leaned back, and started rubbing her back.

"So, how was work? Any trouble?"

I thought she wouldn't freak out as much, now that I was rubbing her back.

"Now that you mention in, I ran into Remus."

OK, scrap that theory, she did freak out.

"What?! What did he say?"

She was freaking out, of course. She turned around, so she was looking for me. Her hair was bright red, and I needed to calm her down.

"Relax, Nym. He just told me the same thing that he told you. But, before I could hex him, into the next millennium, Kingsley arrived. And before you ask, I didn't want you upset when I wasn't there to fix it. So, he said he wouldn't tell you. He asked us, if everything was OK, he tried to say it was but I told him what had happened. He told him to leave us alone, to remember what department he ran, and not to bother anyone from his office or their partners."

Nym didn't say anything. Her hair turned green. She was annoyed by this.

"Kingsley also said that we should look into me adopting the twins, in case he tried something. Even though Kingsley says that not only is he a werewolf, we're perfectly capable of looking after them."

Nym looked at me, thinking.

"He's right. I'd been meaning to talk to you about it. Are you OK with it?"

Why she felt the need to ask, I'm not sure. Why wouldn't I be?

"Why wouldn't I be? I can't wait for these two to get here."

That made her smile, she looked at her bump.

"Really? You've been quiet all day, and now you two wake up?"

We both laughed, and Tonks said she was tired so we went into our room to lay down. I got changed, and lay next to her. I made sure she had enough blankets and pillows, before laying down and she laughed.

"What?"

"You're fussing. Again."

I lay down, next to her. I was glad she was feeling better.

"I'm worried about you. I'm just making sure you're OK."

She kissed me, and leaned her forehead against mine.

"I know. Hermione, I don't know what I would've done, if you'd said you didn't feel the same way. I love you, Hermione. I really do."

That I hadn't been expecting. After everything we'd been through, I knew I loved her, but her saying it really showed me just how much she cared.

"I love you to, Nym."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure that you that you don't need anything else?"

Nym laughed, and told me to sit next to her.

"I'm fine, baby. Come here."

She moved and I noticed she was trying to hide a sore neck.

"What did I say about you being in pain? Come here."

I moved, and she sat in front of me. I started rubbing her neck, and she groaned. I smiled, knowing that I could help a little. She leaned back and I started on her back.

"Better?"

She groaned, and I realised that I wasn't going to get a coherent sentence out of her. She often got like this, when I rubbed her back. She was 7 and a half months now, and we were both excited. Our parents had surprised us with stuff for the babies, so we didn't have to worry about getting anything for them for a while.

"Yeah, thanks baby."

I kissed her shoulder, and stood up. Nym stood up and we walked into the nursery. We were sorting through everything we had gotten from friends and family. Nym sat down and looked at me. I picked up a pink one piece and smiled at her.

"What?"

She shook her head, as I sorted through stuff.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

I looked up, as I folding some more clothes. We had gotten everything we could possibly need and more.

"Everything that happened between us. I really don't know what I would've done without you these past few months."

I drop what I was folding onto the dresser and walked over to her. I knelt in front of her, taking her hand. She looked at me, and I smiled at her.

"Nym, when you turned up that night, all I wanted was to be there for you. When you kissed me, I couldn't believe it. I knew I liked you, but I didn't want to say anything and upset you. I can't wait for these 2 to get her, so I can adopt them and be there for the 3 of you."

Her hair turned pink, and she smiled. I really meant what I said. I wanted to be there for them.

"I thought you would reject me when I kissed you. I didn't think-"

"Don't be silly. I wanted to do that, but I didn't think it was a good idea considering what had happened. But, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Nym."

"I love you to, baby."

I kissed her and stood up. I grabbed what I had been folding and folded it. She made a joke about all the clothes we had gotten and I threw it at her. She caught it and folded it, laughing. We finished sorting everything out and went out to the living room.

I sat on the couch and Nym sat next to me.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Nym nodded, and I made us something. When we were done, Nym wanted some ice cream. She'd had a few others, but this one hadn't changed. I got some for her, and sat next to her.

"Better?"

She smiled, and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, could you get time off for tomorrow?"

We had an appointment the following day and I had managed to get the time off.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be able to go. I always make sure I get time off for this. How's Kingsley?"

"Fine, he's keeping an annoyingly close eye on me lately."

That wasn't surprising, considering she only had a few weeks left.

"Well, you only have a few weeks left. He's going to worry."

"It's not like I'm doing much."

She's been grumpy lately, but it didn't bother me.

"He cares about you, that's all. He just wants to make sure you're OK."

She sighed and her hair turned green.

"I just can't wait for these 2 to get here."

I layed my hand on her stomach, and she sighed. I knew she was getting frustrated.

"I know, it's not long now. I know, it's frustrating."

I got ready the next day and we went to her appointment. She was grumpy but she seemed OK. Karen called us and we followed her.

"I bet you can't wait for them to get here?"

Nym nodded, looking at Karen. Karen looked at me, and I smiled.

"Yeah, we can't wait. We have the nursery completely ready."

Karen smiled, nodding.

"Any cravings?"

"Ice cream. Lots of ice cream."

Nym glared at me, but I knew she wouldn't murder me. Her hair started to turn red, but she turned it black instead. I preferred the pink, but the black looked good as well.

"Relax Tonks. It's nothing unusual. How are you feeling?"

"I can't wait for these 2 to get here. Only a few more weeks."

We got home after the appointment, and I made us something. She was pretty tired, so I suggested that she lay down. She kissed me and fell asleep a little while later.

The next few weeks went by quite fast. Nym finished up in her office and everyone knew she hadn't got long to go. I ran into Harry on my way home, and he stopped to talk to me.

"Hey, how are things with you and Tonks? How long has she got to go?"

I smiled at him, leaning against the wall. She only had 3 weeks to go.

"3 weeks, we can't wait. I'm actually going to adopt them."

"That's great Hermione! Have you heard from-"

"No, and neither of us have seen them. It's weird. Have you seen either of them?"

He shook his head.

"No. It's weird. But, not long after we helped you with the nursery, we had a bit of a disagreement. He said that I wasn't really his friend if I supported you and Tonks. I told him he's was a complete twat, and that he should be happy that you found someone who cares about you. I know, I should've realised who I was talking to, but I was sick of it. I've seen you two, you're always watching her, making sure she's OK. And she's the same, you two really care about each other. As for Remus, I never saw him much to begin with. But, I heard he was talking to someone in the department that deals with adoption and stuff. Not the-"

"Yeah, I know it. What happened?"

I knew what he was talking about, and knew why Lupin would be talking to someone there. He wanted the twins. He wasn't going to get them, if I had anything to do with it.

"He was talking to someone, but they told him that he'd have no chance. You two are perfectly capable and he's a werewolf. I was going to suggest you adopt them, actually."

"Yeah, we already decided I would. How's Draco? How's the shop?"

Harry smiled, he always did when Draco was mentioned.

"He's great, and the shop is doing great."

I got home and found Nym on the couch, reading. She looked at me, when I walked in.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Fine. I was just about buried under a mountain until lunch, which I had late. I ran into Harry who was asking about you. He's doing well, and so is Draco."

Nym nodded, getting up. I made something for us, and sat next to her. We ate, and I put the plates away.

"How are you feeling, Nym?"

Nym just looked at me, shaking her head. I knew she wasn't feeling great, and wanted this over with. But, it would be soon.

"Not great."

"Can I do anything for you?"

She shook her head, and I grabbed her hand, holding it in mine. I knew this was all down to the twins. But, I hated seeing her uncomfortable.

"I'm fine. Well, all thing considered, I'm OK."

She winced, sitting up. She looked at me, and could see that I was worried.

"Relax, it's just my back."

I had a quick shower, and when I was getting changed, Nym called me.

"Baby?"

"What is it, Nym?"

I put on a jacket, it was a little cold. Nym was in something comfortable, but warm. We didn't need her getting sick.

"I don't think this is just a back ache."

I ran out, and she was on the couch looking at me.

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, you got everything?"

I grabbed my wand out of the pocket of my jacket and everything appeared next to me.

"OK, lets go."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, the twins were born. Hope Alexandra and Natalia Elizabeth. They had inherited her ability and their hair was changing a lot. When she was asleep, I walked out to our parents. We had agreed that her parents would bring mine to the hospital when the twins were born. They stood up when I walked out.

"Everything's fine. They've inherited her ability, and their hair is constantly changing. She's asleep now."

Everyone was relieved and a little while later, they came in to see Nym and the twins. I sat next to Nym, while our parents fussed over the twins. They were laughing over the twins constantly changing hair. Natalia's hair was currently bright purple while Hope's was blue. I smiled at Nym.

My mum was holding Hope, smiling down at her. They looked just like Nym, but you could see a little of Remus in them. Only a little. My mum passed Hope to me, and Nym smiled as I took her.

"They look just like you, 'Dora."

I looked at Nym's mum, who was holding Natalia. She was right. I looked down at Hope, who's hair had turned pink. I noticed Nym watching me. I had noticed the twins eye colour was changing. Nym could do this as well, but she could control it in a way she couldn't really control her hair changing. Her hair instantly changed when her mood shifted, but she had enough control over it to stop her eye colour changing. Her ability affected everything about her appearance, but she could control it.

"What?"

She shook her head, and my mum passed Natalia to her. Nym's hair was its natural brown, and Natalia's was green.

"You were watching their eyes change. They'll learn to control it eventually."

"I know, I'm not worried about that. It's cute."

Our parents left, so Nym could get some rest. She had fallen asleep when Karen walked in and told me Harry was here. I'd let everyone know and my boss had heard and gave me 2 weeks off. Kingsley was happy that the twins were OK and promised to come and see them when we got home. He told me to let him know when to come and visit so he didn't disrupt the twins or Nym. I walked out to Harry, and he stood up.

"How are you?"

I shrugged, I was pretty tired.

"I'm OK. Tonks is asleep."

"Do they-"

"Yeah, they can. Natalia's hair was turning pink and Hope's hair was blue when I walked out."

He smiled, telling me he would visit with Draco when we got home.

A few days later, we were home. Our parents were over, fussing over us. Neither of us had siblings, so we had expected this. We, (eventually), convinced them we were OK and they left. I closed the door and walked back into the bedroom, sitting next to Nym. The twins were asleep.

"How are you-"

"I'm fine, baby."

I nodded, and she smiled at me. I was glad everything was OK, and we were home. I sighed, stretching.

"You hungry?"

Nym nodded, and I got something for us. I sat on the bed with her, giving her something.

"You need anything else?"

"You to relax? Everything is fine, baby."

I couldn't help it. I'd been so worried about them. I shook my head, moving closer to her.

"I know. I can't help it, I'm just so relieved everything is OK."

Harry and Draco dropped by the next day. The twins hair wasn't to bad before they arrived, but it started changing pretty quick when Harry and Draco held them. I looked at Nym, who was smiling.

"They look just like you, Tonks."

I looked at Draco, who was holding a red haired Natalia. Harry was holding a black haired Hope. Hope's hair was naturally black, and Natalia's was brown.

"Yeah, our parents said the same thing. After they stopped talking about their hair and their eyes."

Hope had Tonks' eyes, but Natalia had Remus'.

"Yeah, Hope has your eyes. I think."

I laughed looking at him. He was looking at Hope who was in Harry's arms. It was hard to tell, but if you watched them, you could see it.

"She does Draco. I know it's hard to tell, but she does."

Hope started crying, so Harry passed her to Nym, who calmed her down. They left a little while later. I closed the door, and walked back over to Nym. She was holding Hope, smiling down at her. I was holding Natalia, and stood in the doorway, watching her. She looked up at me, and told me to sit down.

I sat with her, and heard a tap on the window. There was a barn owl outside. I lay Natalia down, next to Nym and took the letter. It was from Children' Services.

"What's that, baby?"

I read it, shaking my head. It was from a guy I knew, he had helped me get the forms for the twins, Jason.

_Hermione, _

_ Congratulations on the birth of the twins! I need those forms I gave you, so if you could send them back, it would be great. I'm not suppose to tell you this, but _someone _was here asking about the twins. I told him that he needed their names to file anything, and he left. Given his circumstances, there's no way he'd get them, but file those forms. _

_Tell Tonks I said congratulations! _

_Jason_

I handed the letter to Nym, who read it and looked at me.

"Please tell me you have those?"

I nodded, she knew I did. I went to get them and walked back in to where she was sitting. I knew exactly who he was talking about, but this needed to be done.

"You honestly think I'd forget about this? I've been waiting months for this, Nym."

There was a knock on the door. What is with everyone today? First Draco and Harry, then the letter, now someone else is here. I picked up Natalia and went to answer the door. Kinsgley was standing there smiling.

"Is this a bad time?"

I shook my head, letting him in. He looked at Nym, and sat down. I sat next to him. I passed Natalia to him, and he smiled down at her.

"They look just like you, Tonks."

He looked at Hope, who was still in Nym's arms. She passed Hope to me, looking at me.

"Is it me, or does she have your eyes?"

I looked at him, surprised. It normally took a lot longer for people to notice that. But, he'd known Nym for years, so he'd be used to it.

"Yeah, Hope does. It normally takes people a lot longer to see it though."

He laughed, as Natalia's hair turned pink.

Yeah, but I've known, this one."

He looked at Nym, who raised an eyebrow.

"For long enough to see past that."

He had a point. I had gotten past that to. Nym glared at us, and her hair turned green. Kingsley laughed, shaking his head.

"Relax Tonks. They look just like you."

Her hair turned pink and he looked down at Natalia.

"How are you feeling? Everyone is asking about you. Jason said he sent you something?"

I nodded, thinking about the letter.

"Yeah, I'm going to adopt these two, and he was looking for the paperwork."

"Want me to file it tomorrow?"

I looked at Nym, it would definitely save time.

"Are you-"

"It's fine, Hermione. Anything I can do to help, just let me know."

I grabbed the forms and put them next to him. He couldn't exactly take them, as he was holding Natalia.

"Thanks Kingsley."


	12. Chapter 12

Kingsley filled everything, and I was allowed to adopt them. Something which Nym was extremely happy about. We had been talking about it for months. It's been about a week since the twins have been born.

"You OK?"

She looked up at me, she was on the couch and the twins were asleep. I sat next to her, and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. I'm just relieved everything is finally sorted. I know nothing could happen, but you can't be to careful."

I nodded, I knew how worried she was, but now that those were filed, everything was OK. She leaned against me, and I kissed her. She looked up at me, and smiled.

"You feeling OK?"

"I'm OK, just tired. What about you?"

I shrugged. I was tired, but I knew I would be.

"Never mind me, you're the one who's just had twins."

She tried to say something, but the one of the twins started crying. I went into the nursery, realising Nym was following me. Natalia had started crying and that had upset Hope. I picked up Natalia, while Nym picked up Hope.

We eventually calmed them down, and went into our room, carrying them. We sat on the bed, laying them down. Hope's hair turned green and Natlia's turned purple. It would take time for them to be able to control it, but I found it adorable. Nym sat next to me, looking at me. I looked at her, noticing her hair was purple.

"What's the matter?"

She looked at the twins, and back at me.

"Nothing. I just love watching you with them."

I smiled, thinking about what she'd said. I really care about them. I looked at them, and back at her. I was glad that those were filed. I smiled as Hope's hair turned pink. Natalia's hair was currently green, but turned blue. Their eyes constantly changed, Hope's eyes were green and Natalia had one blue and one brown eye. Something I found adorable.

"You're doing it again."

I looked up at Nym, who was looking at me. I knew what she meant, she'd caught me watching them a lot since we'd brought them home. Her hair was pink and she was smiling.

"Hey, I've been waiting months for these two to get here. I'm-"

"I'm only teasing. I know you have, you're a great mum Hermione."

I shook my head, looking down at them. Hope starting getting a little cranky and I picked her up. Nym smiled, watching me.

"I'm nothing special Nym, I-"

"Come on, baby. You know that's not true. You're great with them, and I think this one needs to be changed."

She was right. We'd figured out that certain hair colours had certain meanings. Hope's hair had turned blue, which meant she needed to be changed. I got up, leaving Natalia with Nym. I sorted her out, and walked back in. Nym had Natalia on her lap, and she looked up when I walked in. There was a knock on the door and I put Hope down and went to answer it. It was my mum. She walked in, and I picked up Hope.

"How are you two?"

I shrugged, we were doing OK. I had to go back to work the following day.

"We're fine, mum. I'm back in work tomorrow."

She nodded, and I passed Hope to her. She smiled down at her as her hair turned green. I moved closer to Nym, who had Natalia on her lap.

"Yes, is everything OK with-"

"Yes, mum. It's all filed. I was allowed adopt them."

My parents had been great, when it came to the twins and Nym. My mum was always fussing over them, and my dad was the same. Nym's parents were the same, of course.

"That's great news. Have you given any thought to who the godparents will be?"

I looked at Nym. We had been talking about it, but weren't sure if what we wanted could be done.

"Yeah, we've been talking about it. We wanted it to be Harry and Draco. They'd have two godfathers instead. But, we're not sure if it can be done."

"I'm sure that would be fine. That's good, that you've thought about that. They are nice boys, I'm sure you could fine out tomorrow?"

I had been planning on it.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask a friend who helped me adopt these two."

She nodded, pleased about who we had picked.

"Good. And you."

She looked at Nym, who looked wary. She liked my mum, but when she said stuff lik that, even I got nervous.

"I'll be over at 9. OK? I want to spend some more time with my grandchildren."

That made us both smile. It wasn't the first time, that she'd said that, but it was good that they considered them their grandchildren. Not every family would accept this.

"OK, Mrs Granger."

My mum shook her head. Her name was Jean, but Nym never called her that.

"How many times do I have to tell you, 'Dora? Call me Jean. You're family, after all."

Nym blushed and her hair turned red. She never tried to stop it around my parents. She felt comfortable enough around them, that she didn't feel like she had to. Natalia started fussing, and Nym picked her up. Her hair had turned blue.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back. This one needs to be changed."

Nym walked into the nursery and my mum looked at me.

"We've figured out a few things. When their hair turns blue, they need to be changed, and purple means their hungry."

I got up the next morning, and we got the twins ready. Nym kissed me, as I got ready.

"You sure you're OK?"

She nodded, sitting down.

"I'll be fine. I have a feeling I'm going to be getting a lot of visitors for a while. Ask Jason today, OK?"

I sighed, looking at her. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to.

"... OK. But, you'll-"

"Yes, I will. Now, you're going to be late."

I kissed her and the twins, before leaving and going to work.

I walked into my office, after being stopped by about 10 people. Christine and Lisa had been over twice to see them and asked me how we were. I didn't have that much to do, so I walked down to Children's Services and found Jason. He was sitting behind a desk and smiled when he saw me.

"Hermione! How are Tonks and the twins?"

"She's good. Natalia and Hope are great. I wanted to ask you about something."

I sat in the chair by his desk.

"We were talking about who we wanted the godparents to be."

"Who have you picked? I can sort it now, if you want."

"Well ... We were thinking about Harry and Draco. But, we weren't sure if it could be done."

Jason shook his head, his messy black hair falling into his eyes.

"That's fine. It's a bit trickier, but it can be done. They'll just have 2 godfathers. I'm sure Harry and Draco will be pleased."

He rummaged around for some papers, and wrote something down. He handed me the forms.

"I need you and Tonks to sign these. I need both parents signatures. When you get that, I'll file it. Harry and Draco will have to pick up some paper work, when that's done. I'll let you know, when they have to come down. But, don't worry about that. It can be done, it's just a little trickier. There's a few extra forms to be filled out. I'm sure they'll be delighted when you tell them."

"I'm sure they will. Thanks Jason."

He shook his head, as I stood up.

"No problem. Just bring that stuff back when you get Tonks to sign it."

"I will."

I closed the door, and Nym walked out, holding Hope. I walked over to her, kissing her.

"Hey, were you OK today?"

She smiled, kissing me again.

"Everything was fine, baby. Natalia is in her crib. How was work? Did you talk to Jason?"

I nodded, walking into the nursery. I picked up Natalia, walking out to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I did. He said it wouldn't be a problem and gave me some forms you need to sign."

"Couldn't you-"

"He needs both of us to sign them. I've already signed them, he just needs you to sign them. When it's filed, Harry and Draco need to pick some stuff up."

She nodded, looking at me.

"OK, I thought there was a problem with-"

"No, there's not. He said something about needing both parents signatures."

That made Nym smile.

"I'll sign them later. Any other-"

"No, I didn't see either of them. Which was weird."

She nodded, and I looked down at the twins. They had the same colour hair for once, green. Nym's settled on pink normally, it seemed theirs settled on green.

"It seems theirs settle on green, where yours tends to settle on pink."

She smiled, looking down at Hope.

"Yeah, your mum was here, fussing over them. And I got to hear a lot of her, 'Hermione as a baby,' stories."

I blushed. I should've known that she would do that.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

That made her laugh, and her hair which had been brown, turned bright pink.

"You never told me you had a lisp when you were little?"

_My mum is going to pay for this._


	13. Chapter 13

"What time will Harry and Draco be coming over?

Nym looked at me, as I picked up Natalia. I'd been back at work for a week, and we wanted to tell them today what we had decided.

"In about an hour."

She nodded, and after the twins had been fed, we sat on our bed with them. I had Natalia in front of me, who had green hair and brown eyes. I looked at Nym, who was looking at Hope. She realised I was watching her, and looking at me. She had her usual pink hair.

"What?"

I shook my head, sitting back. I looked out the window, it was a nice day. Unusual for this time of year.

"Nothing. I was just watching you. It's cute, your hair settled on pink. There's settled on green."

She shrugged, looking down at them. "

"It varies. Mine settles on pink, it doesn't mean theirs will. Your mum thinks the blue hair is adorable."

"What it means isn't."

Nym nodded, she knew I was right.

"No, it's not."

There was a knock on the door and I answered it. Harry and Draco had decided to visit early.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything. We decided to-"

"It's fine, Draco."

We brought them out to the living room. I passed Hope to Harry and Draco took Natalia. I sat on the couch, and Nym sat next to me. She leaned against me, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"How have you been?"

Nym looked at Harry, who was looking down at Hope.

"Good. What about you 2?"

"We're good. Right, Draco?"

Draco looked at him, he'd been fussing over Natalia. Her hair turned green.

"Right. Hey, can I ask a question about their hair?"

Nym laughed, shaking her head.

"Mine settled on pink, but theirs settled on green. If their hair turns blue, they need to be changed. If it turns purple, they're hungry."

He nodded, I looked at Nym and she kissed me.

"Hey, we wanted to talk to you about something?"

They both looked up at me. They'd been holding, and fussing over the twins for a while.

"What is it, Hermione?"

Harry, obviously thinking something was wrong, looked worried.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. We've been talking about who we wanted to be godparents. We thought you and Draco would be great."

They were both delighted about it.

"We got everything sorted with Jason from Children's Services. You need to pick some stuff up on Monday, but everything has been sorted."

They were delighted, but couldn't hug us, as they were holding the twins.

"Wait, normally godparents are-"

"Harry, it's fine. That doesn't really matter, they'll just have 2 godfathers."

Harry smiled at me and Nym, while Draco was trying to get his finger out of Natalia's grip. He eventually got it and laughed. They were a month old now, and loved doing that.

"You'll get used to that, Draco."

He looked at Nym, who had been watching him, and laughing. Harry watched his boyfriend, smiling and looked down at Hope, who started fussing. I offered to take her, but h shook his head.

"Want me to-"

"It's fine. Wait, blue hair, that means-"

"Yeah, I'll take her."

I took Hope and changed her I walked back in and sat down with Hope on my knees. Draco done the same, so Natalia wouldn't be in his arms all the time. They seemed to prefer this to actually being held.

"Is this OK?"

I nodded, looking at him as he watched Natalia.

"It's fine, Draco. They tend to prefer this to being in your arms. You're fine, Draco. Relax a little, OK?"

He started fussing over her, and Harry laughed, watching him with Natalia.

"You 2 are going to be great godparents."

Harry looked at Nym, who had looked down at Hope.

"Thanks for picking us."

Draco looked at us, his fingers in Natalia's hands.

"Yeah, thanks for this."

I shook my head.

"Well, who else were we going to pick?"

They didn't say anything, and I looked out the window. I was a nice day out, and I had an idea.

"Hey, want to go for a walk with them?"

**Shorter than usual, but I'm building up to something in the next chapter. It'll be longer, I promise. **


	14. Chapter 14

There was a park down the street, and we brought the twins. Harry and Draco loved fussing over the twins. We watched the, smiling. We knew that we'd made the right decision. We laughed, as Natalia got a hold of Harry's finger.

"I told you they love doing that."

He smiled and gave up.

"Have either of you-"

"No, have you?"

He nodded, looking up at me.

"Yeah, I seen Ron yesterday. He seemed ... Different. He said something about wanting to talk to you. He didn't seem like himself. Something about him has changed, he seems ... I don't know. He's definitely calmer, he actually spoke to me without screaming. I-"

"Please tell me he wasn't bad mouthing-"

"You think I would've let that go? He says anything bad about either of you or these two and he'll regret it. Right Draco?"

Draco looked at us, from where he sat leaning against Harry.

"Of course."

I smiled, looking around. It was fairly quiet, and there wasn't many people out.

"Well, good. It's odd though. He must know that I'm back at work. Even Kingsley came to see how I was. Apparently the office is to quiet, without a certain _someone_."

I looked at Nym, who glared at me.

"Yeah, we had trainees in the other day. I think what you did got around. They were very quiet. Hanging the trainees by their ankles-"

"If you call me clumsy, and I hear it. I'm gonna react."

I shook my head. She was clumsy, but I found it cute. Unless she hurt herself. She was annoyed, but kept her hair one colour. We had hats on the twins to disguise their hair changing. I shook my head, noticing Ron near us. I nudged Nym, looking at Ron. He'd noticed us, and was walking over. I could see she was trying to stop her hair turning red. It worked, but I could see it was difficult. He reached us, looking at the twins.

"Ron, not in front of the twins."

He shook his head, like I was being completely ridiculous.

"No, I wanted to talk to you."

He wants to talk? Then let's talk.

"Then lets talk."

"Can we just-"

"No, Ronald. If you have something to say, then be nice and say it in front of my girlfriend, the girls and their godfathers."

He seemed surprised, but didn't react. I honestly thought he would. Nym grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down. It worked ... A little.

"OK, well ... Hermione, Tonks ... I want to apologise for everything. I just ... I was jealous, I guess. You."

He looked at Nym, who was glaring at him.

"Can make her happy. I can't. I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said that day in Hermione's old place. It was a horrible thing to say. Harry, Draco."

He looked at the two of them. They had been looking at the twins, making sure they weren't upset by anything. They looked up at him, not hiding their anger.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I know you were trying to talk to sense into me. I didn't listen and I'm sorry."

OK, **_where_**did this come from? I never expected this. I thought he'd come to my office and have to be dragged away again. But ... Not this. I looked at Nym, who was staring at him, obviously shocked.

"Ron, I-"

"I know, but I wanted to tell you this. I know, I don't deserve anything, but I wanted to, at least, do this."

Nym squeezed my hand, and I looked at her. Her hair had gotten a tiny bit brighter. She was happy about this?

Frowning at Nym, she leaned over to whisper something.

"He's an idiot, but he's trying. I'll forgive him, if you will."

_Who is this person in front of me and what have they done with Nym?_

He was trying, but how could she forgive what he said. But, there was more to what she was saying. She didn't want to fight anymore, she was tired of it. It was pointless with Remus, she wanted at least one of them to be on friendly terms with us. It would take a while for me to really forgive him, but I would try for Nym.

I nodded, and she turned to Ron. He watched her, looking nervous. She stood up, looking at him. Now, I've seen him nervous. But, this was different. He waited for her to speak.

"We'll forgive you, _**IF **_you agree that you'll never say **anything** like that again. Or, I'll make what I did to you look like nothing. OK?"

He nodded, looking terrified at the thought of her doing something.

"I'll never say anything like that again. I'm sorry."

Nym nodded, knowing he was taking her seriously. I would to, if it was directed at me.

"Good. Now, you want to meet Natalia and Hope?"

**I know, I promised a longer chapter. But, I'm still building up to ... Something. **


	15. Chapter 15

Ron sat down near Draco, and looked at Natalia. She looked at him, and back up at Harry. She knew Harry and was used to him, so this wasn't surprising. I picked up Hope, who had started fussing. Ron watched me as I calmed her down.

"This is Hope and that's Natalia. They have a thing for grabbing people's fingers, and not letting go, just so you know."

He nodded, and I noticed he hadn't asked to hold either of them, but I didn't say anything. I noticed Nym was watching him _very_ closely, and I sat next to her passing Hope to her. She smiled down at her, leaning back against me. Ron noticed this, but said nothing.

"They look just like you, Tonks."

She looked at him, and smiled. It was progress, considering she'd slammed him against a wall the last time they saw one another.

"Yeah, our parents said the same thing when they saw them."

It was starting to get colder, and we needed to get the twins inside. So, I turned to Ron who was smiling down at Natalia.

"I need to talk to you about something."

We looked at Ron, who was looking at us.

"What is it, Ron?"

"It's Remus. He's going to try and get these 2. Have you adopted them, Hermione?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I have. It was finalised a few weeks ago."

"Good. He said something, about knowing how everything worked, and how easy it would be to get these 2. But, I ... I don't want that to happen, I know you 2 can look after them. I know what I said, but I was an idiot. I can see how much you love these 2."

I looked at Harry and Draco, who were having trouble knowing what to think, never mind say.

"How do you-"

"He said it the other day when I ran into him at work. I had been thinking about you both and how much of an idiot I'd been. I waited a few days to get a bit of information out of him, and he told me that her was going to try and get them. I hadn't seen Hermione at work and didn't know where you had moved to. So, I was going to try and talk to you at work. But, when I saw you today, I had to at least try."

I looked at Nym, who was looking at both of the twins. I took Natalia off Harry, who didn't seem surprised that I wanted to hold her. He made sure that she wasn't upset before passing her to me. They didn't seem to like Ron to much, but I wasn't surprised, they didn't know him the way they knew Harry and Draco who they were used to. It was getting cold, and we needed to talk about this.

"Listen, it's getting cold. We need to-"

"I know. I'll see you at work, OK? And I really am sorry for what I did."

He left, and we walked back to our apartment after saying goodbye to Harry and Draco.

I locked the door, and walked into the nursery. I picked up Natalia and changed her, while Nym changed Hope.

"Well, that was unexpected."

I looked at her, she was holding Hope, looking at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

She shook her head, looking down at Hope.

"I'm right here, baby. I know he's been an idiot, but at least we know what Remus is planning. Hey, what's that noise?"

I picked up Natalia, walking into our bedroom. There was an owl, at our window. I lay her on the bed, when Nym sat down. She lay them next to one another in the middle of the bed., while I got the letter. Surprise, surprise, it was from Children's Services.

"It's from Jason."

_Hermione, _

_ Remus is trying to get the twins. This isn't good. He actually believes he's going to get them. I stalled him, telling him he needed their names to file anything. I've heard that he has someone helping him. I also over heard him saying something about you 2 raising them, which I will not repeat. Let's just say he doesn't want two women raising __**his**__ twins, which is ridiculous. You're their parents, no one else. I saw the way you smiled when you were talking about them, you really care about them. I'll try and stall them for as long as I can, but can you come down first thing Monday morning?_

_See you then,_

_Jason._

Nym's hair turned bright red, and I picked up Hope. Her hair changed colour, to match mine. She'd been doing that a lot lately, mirroring my hair colour.

"I'll talk to him Monday. He is **not** going to get them. I love you and these two and no one will take them."

Nym looked at me, smiling.

"I love you to, baby. I know no one will take them. What did he mean, when he said-"

"I was talking about them, and he thought it was cute how I kept smiling, that's all."

She shook her head, smiling. I sat next to her, laying Hope down next to her sister. I lay back against Nym, looking at them.

"He won't get them, baby. Don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't."

She kissed my cheek, and I smiled. I kissed her shoulder, watching her.

"I love you three and I won't let him take them."

Tonks nudged me and I sat up.

"Hermione, I love you to, you know that. You're their mum to, don't say you're not. Look at Hope, she's started mirror your hair already. I know he won't get them. Talk to Kingsley on Monday, I'm sure he'd love to hear about this."

I kissed her, and leaned back against her. I was taller than her, but I loved laying back against her. I watched the twins, thinking about what Nym had said.

**_He won't get them._**


	16. Chapter 16

I kissed Nym and the twins, before going to work on Monday morning. I had to talk to Jason and Nym wanted me to talk to Kingsley.

The first place I went was Children's Services. Jason stood up, when I walked in. He led me to a private area, so no one would over hear us.

"Hermione, how are Tonks and the twins?"

I smiled, as I sat down.

"The twins are good, but Tonks is worried about this. What's going on, Jason?"

He looked around for some forms, before looking up at me.

"He wants them. I don't know how he's doing it, but he wants them. He tried to say that you 2 were unfit, but I intervened. He didn't even have their names, so I told him that he needed their names to file. There's no way, either of you could be found as unfit. Ever."

I smiled at him, thinking about what he said.

"Thanks, Jason. Tonks keeps telling me I'm their mum to. It's weird."

That made Jason laugh.

"Well, you take care of them to. So, you really are."

"Hope has started to mirror my hair colour, it's kinda cute."

That made him smile.

"Yeah, it is. Any pictures?"

I took out a few, and showed him. They were on the bed, with Nym behind them. They tended to prefer laying on the bed, side-by-side. They liked laying next to each other.

"They look just like her. The green hair is adorable. A change from the pink, I suppose. But, I think you should just be really careful about this. Don't say anything to anyone, until you know more."

"Can I tell Kingsley?"

He nodded, looking down at the pictures. I had another one of Nym looking down at Hope, along with one of her looking down at Natalia. I had a few of them with me, but I preferred the ones with Nym.

"I'd be amazed if you didn't. But, make sure he doesn't burn down the Auror department, please? I know Tonks is-"

"Jason."

"It's just a joke. She's known for being impulsive. You know that."

I glared at him. But, that turned into a smile. She was, but I loved her perky behaviour.

"I'm not debating her impulsive behaviour. But, suggesting she would burn down the Auror department? I doubt she'd do that, unless Remus turned up and bad mouthed me and the twins. Never mind the department, the Ministry would be in ashes.

He nodded, knowing I was right.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Is it OK if I drop by on Saturday? I haven't seen them in a while."

I nodded, knowing he'd come over anyway.

"Yeah, come over after 1. Saturday mornings are our time to relax with them. They tend to like that and I don't want to change their routines."

He nodded, understanding what I meant.

"Just let me know, and I'll come over. Would Sunday be better?"

"No, it's fine, Jason. They just have their routine now. Well, as much of one as you can have with them that young."

He laughed, and I walked up the stairs going to Kingsley's office. I knocked and he told me to come in.. I walked in and sat down. He was in the middle of some paper work, and looked up at me.

"Hermione! How are you?"

I shrugged, looking away.

"Not great. Remus is trying to get the twins, and-"

"He won't get them, I'll look into it, who told you about it?"

This is why I like Kingsley. He's so supportive. He hasn't spoken to Remus since the day I had the argument with him.

"Jason, in Children's Services. He told me I couldn't tell anyone with you. Ron, seems to have changed. We were out with Harry and Draco, on Saturday. He actually apologised to us. Tonks told him ... Well, she told him that he was forgiven and he'd have her to answer to if he messed up again. You and I both know, that's not a pleasant thought."

He smiled, shaking his head.

"Well, she only reacts like that when provoked, you know that. But, I'd be careful, Hermione. It's a little odd, he turns up and all of a sudden Remus wants the twins."

He had a point, but all Ron knew was their names.

"I know. He's trying to say that we're unfit. No one has ever seen evidence of that."

Kingsley shook his head, obviously angry.

"I've seen you both with them. There's no way either of you are unfit. It's ridiculous. I seen you with them. You're a great mum to them."

That made me blush.

"You're their mum to, Hermione. I'm sure Tonks has told you that."

I nodded.

"She has ... I just ... I still find it odd when people say it."

"Well, you are. Harry told me you made them godparents?"

"Yeah. They thought we couldn't because they're both guys. But, Jason said it was fine. They girls, like them, unlike Ron. They don't really like him to much."

I went back to work, and spent the day at my desk. By the time I was done, I was ready to strangle someone. I left, grabbing my jacket.

I walked in, kissing Nym.

"How was work? Did you-"

"Yeah, I did. He told me that he was saying that we're unfit. He's stalling him, and told me that we shouldn't tell anyone. I asked him about telling Kingsley, and it was OK. Jason wants to come over on Saturday afternoon. Kingsley said he's going to keep an eye out for Remus. And they both said something about you being impulsive. Don't look at me like that, I like perky."

Nym was glaring at me, something I found adorable. Yes, she was pretty perky, but I like it.. It turned into a smile and we walked into the nursery, picking up the twins. I picked up Natalia, whose hair turned purple. After she was fed, we sat on the couch with them. Nym had Hope and was looking down at her.

I nudged her, and she looked at me. Natalia grabbed my finger, and I looked down at her.

"Don't worry Nym, everything will be fine. Wasn't your mum here today?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know what we were doing for Christmas."

I shrugged, I'd assumed we'd be spending it at her parents house.

"I thought we were going to your parents?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"I don't want you to miss out on seeing your family."

"Tell you what, we'll spend Christmas day with your parents and the next day with mine. Deal?"

Nym nodded, smiling.

"OK, I just don't want you to-"

"It's fine, Nym. I was actually showing Jason the photo's of you and the twins today."

She blushed, looking away.

"Please tell you didn't show him the ones-"

"No, I don't carry those."

There was a few where she changed her appearance to see how they'd react. I didn't carry those. No one else needed to see them. They seemed to like a few of the changes. But, they were to young to react that much.

"Good."

"Now, you know no-one else will see them. Only you and I have ever seen them."

It was the beginging of December, and getting a little cold. I grabbed a blanket, and we moved the twins so they were in between us.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My mum got something for them."

Nym stood up, and grabbed a small bag, that I hadn't noticed. She put it on the bed, and took out 2 little santa suits. Thay were adorable, and should fit the twins perfectly.

"They're adorable. They should fit them perfectly."

Nym nodded, passing one to me.

"They do. It'll be good for going to see our parents. She got 2 pairs for each of them. In case of any ... Accidents."

I looked up at her. Her mum was right.

"Yeah, it will be. My mum will love this."

We put them in their cribs and went back into our room. I cuddled in beside Nym, and she wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me, and I lay my head on her shoulder. At least we knew we had people who would support us, and that people believed us rather than him.


	17. Chapter 17

I walked down to Children's Services, having been called to discuss something about the twins. I walked down, worried about what I would be told. Nym and I believed that he wouldn't get them, but we knew someone was helping him.

I walked into the office to see Kingsley and Jason, along with a few Aurors. Harry was among them.

"Kingsley? What's going on? Why's Jason being-"

"He was the one helping Remus. He was being helpful to you, to make you believe him. I've spoken to your boss. You have today and tomorrow off. Remus won't be getting anywhere near the twins."

... **_WHAT?!_**

He always seemed so helpful!

I looked at him, as he was led away.

"Why?!"

"Remus is right. He should have them."

So, _that's _why he wanted to come over...

Harry looked at me, walking over to me, hugging me.

"We had no idea. Until we found some memo's they'd been exchanging. The idiots were using office memo's. But, they'll never get near the twins again. We wanted you to find out before Tonks. We'll take care of him. Don't you worry."

I was almost 10, and I was already on my way home. I was still in shock, from everything. How could _Jason_ do this?

He was always so helpful... He had been over to the apartment... Wait, if he knew, the he could ...

I walked in, looking at a very confused Nym and my mum. The twins had little Santa hats on. My mum was aware of the whole Remus situation, and supported us. Nym was holding Natalia, and my mum had Hope. Natalia was mirroring Nym's pink hair, while Hope was mirroring my mums blonde hair.

"Hermione? What're you doing home?"

I held my arms out for Natalia, I didn't want Nym holding her when I told her. Nym passed her to me and Natalia's hair turned brown.

"Remember the whole thing about Remus having someone helping him? It was **_Jason."_**

Her hair was going through to many colours for me to keep up. We were in our room, and I lay Natalia down, looking at Nym.

"Wasn't he the one who helped you adopt these 2?"

I looked at my mum, as I pulled Nym into a hug. she leaned into me, not caring that my mum was watching. Usually she was a little nervous about that.

"Yeah. But, I was told to go down to Children's Services today, and found Kingsley, Tonks' boss along with Harry and a few others arresting him. They didn't want you."

I nudged Tonks and she looked up at me.

"To find out, until I did, so I could be the one to tell you."

She leaned against me, upset. My mum watched me, as I comforted her. I smiled at her, and she looked down at Natalia, who had started fussing.

"Just lay Hope next to her. They-"

"I know. I know what my grandchildren are like when you separate them for to long."

Again, I smiled. I felt Nym smile against my neck. My mum and dad really cared about the twins.

"Sorry, I just-"

"It's fine. You're just making sure their OK. I was worse with you."

Nym sat up, looking at me.

"Sorry, I-"

"Hey, stop that. It was a shock. It's OK."

She smiled at me, and turned to my mum.

"He helped us, with Hermione adopting the twins. He told us he was stalling Remus with everything. Wait ... He's been here. If he knows, he could tell..."

"I know. We need to do something about that. Soon."

"I see what I can find out. Talk to your mum and see if she knows anywhere."

She left a little while later, telling us she'd let us know if she found anywhere. I walked back into our room, looking at Nym. Her hair was blue, and she looked up at me. I sat next to her, looking at her.

"It's OK. Don't worry. We'll find a place, soon."

She smiled at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, and she leaned against me.

"It's just ... I can't believe it was Jason. He always seemed so helpful. I just-"

"I know, Nym. I know. We'll figure it out. Oh, I have the rest of the week off, Kingsley said he spoke to my boss, who agreed I deserved the time off."

She was happy about that. I looked down at the twins, who were obviously hungry.

"Your mum loves the fact the can-"

"She's not the only one. Natalia has 2 different eye colours. Blue and green."

We feed them and sat on the couch.

"Yeah. They'll control that eventually. The hair, will be another thing. We'll need to get more hats for them. We can't have anyone seeing that."

I nodded, looking at Natalia and Hope.

"Yeah, but it'll be fine. It's cute. Especially how they look at you when yours changes."

She looked down at them, changing her hair colour from pink to black. They both looked at her, curious about what she was doing. She changed it back and theirs changed to pink. I smiled, watching them. Their hair eventually settled on its green.

We put them to bed, after spending a little more time with them. I lay on the bed with Nym, cuddling with her. We talked for a little while, before falling asleep, cuddling.

I woke up at around 2. Odd, they'd generally have woken up to be fed by now. I got up to check on them, accidently waking up Nym.

"What's wrong? Who's crying? Wait ... Why is it so quiet?"

"Exactly. It's to quiet."

We got up, and walked into the nursery. Neither of us, were prepared for what we found.

They were gone.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked at Nym, who was staring at the cots. The blankets were gone, and the room was a mess.

"How the Hell did he get in?!"

Nym freaking out made me up at her. Her hair was bright red, which didn't surprise me. She was right, about that. She had so many charms on the place, particularly the nursery, it didn't make sense. Although, he knew her very well, so he would know what she would've used.

"He knows you. He knows what you would've used."

She looked up at me, as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah. I gotta call Kingsley, he can make sure the Ministry looks for him."

A _pop_ behind us, startled us. We turned to see Kingsley, Harry, and Draco. The charms she had used, alerted them to anything wrong. They were delayed... Weird.

"Hermione? Tonks? What's ... Where are the twins?!"

They had spotted the empty cots and Harry asked what the 5 of us were thinking.

"I woke up, noticing the time. I thought it was weird they hadn't woke up, and couldn't hear crying. I was getting up, when Tonks woke up. We walked in, and found this. How the Hell did he get in?!"

They just looked at me. Draco knew exactly what had happened. And spoke, reminding me of something that had happened on Tuesday.

"Where they wearing what I gave you for them?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Hey, I got them something."**_

_**We looked at Draco, who had Hope on his knees. He was playing with her, and she had a grip on his finger. Harry had Natalia, who was watching him. **_

_**"What?"**_

_**Tonks looked curious. He reached into his pocket, taking out 2 bracelets. It was black, with rope surrounding a symbol, similar to a snake. I looked up at him, frowning. I knew he was once a Slytherin, and wondering if it was about that. **_

_**"It's not what you think. It's charmed. It'll grow with them. It'll keep them safe, and if anything does happen you can track them."**_

I nodded, we hadn't taken them off the twins since he'd given them to us. They seemed to want to pull them off, but the charm he put on them when he noticed that stopped it. The fact it would get bigger as they aged, meant he'd done his research. He knew someone who dealt in protective charms and badgered her for a week to find the perfect one. I think Emma was about ready to murder him by the time she told him about the bracelets.

"Yeah. You put that charm on them. They can't be removed."

He nodded, and ran his hand through his blonde hair. Harry tugged him closer, wrapping his arm around him.

"Well, try that. It should work."

_Why hadn't I thought of that?_

Well, I was panicking. My girls were gone, and I wanted to find them and make Remus **pay. **If I got to him, before Nym, which didn't seem likely.

Nym ran into our room, and I noticed how we were all dressed. Nym and I were in our pyjama's and the guys were in grey bottoms. Nym ran back in, muttering about something. I think I heard, 'slow and painful,' no need to ask what she was thinking about.

She used the spell to track them, and it seemed they weren't exactly close.

"Great ... Just great."

Kingsley put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"You're an Auror. Think. What would his next move be? You know him. Think."

She ran her hand through her red hair, and I noticed her green eyes had turned brown. So much for controlling that.

"Oh crap ... What if he-"

"He won't Tonks. That would be to messy. You know that has a worse effect on girls. He wouldn't do that to them."

I looked at Nym and Kingsley confused. Draco was in the middle of a panic attack, and Harry was talking him through it.

Kingsley looked at me.

"She was afraid he'd bite them. But, he wouldn't. Worse effect on girls. He wouldn't do that. He may be a creep, but not that."

He shook his head. And I walked over to Harry, who had his arms around Draco. He looked at me, over Draco's shoulders.

"Draco? The bracelets worked. We have somewhere to look now."

He didn't respond, but I noticed Harry smile.

"He said he wants to go. And something I'm not about to repeat about Remus."

I shook my head. He got like that when he had them, and Harry was the only one who could talk him through them.

The others went back to their apartments, got changed and got back within minutes and we left. Nym took my hand, and I tugged on her arm, making her stop. The others continued, giving us a minute.

"Are you to go? It's only been a-"

"I'm going to find our girls. I'm fine, baby. Come on."

We joined the others, and a few seconds later found ourselves outside a large house. I hadn't expected it.

Nym caught me, looking at me.

"Sorry, I should've warned you. We can do that because of the charm attached to the bracelets. It doesn't matter that we've never been here. The location is all you need."

I looked at her, leaning against her. I hated doing that. I stood up, looking at the large manor house in front of her.

"OK. Come on."


	19. Chapter 19

"I know this place."

I turned to Draco, who was clinging to Harry.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me. I had my arm around Nym, I could tell she wanted to storm into the manor house, but that wouldn't get us anywhere.

"This is one of Jason's parents homes."

Well, that didn't surprise me. He _was _helping him.

"OK. Well,-"

"I think I see something in the front window."

Nym looking over at the house, and speaking cut me off. Kingsley looked and I could see Remus, he was looking down at something. He looked out the window, but didn't see us.

"Well, we know he's there. Harry, Draco, you go around the back and we'll go through the front. Harry, you know this, when you see the blue mist, go."

We looked at Nym, who had taken control. They didn't question her, and left. I'd asked her about missions before, and she told me about how they would disable any charms which caused a blue mist to appear. When that was present, it had worked.

She cast a charm, and we waited.

"There must be something big, it doesn't normally take this long."

Suddenly, a blue mist appeared and we ran into the house. We were very quiet, not wanting him to hear us. I stayed with Nym. I was worried about her, it had only been a month since they had been born. But, I could see what the other Aurors meant when they said she changed in situations like these. Well, not exactly like these, but on missions. They said she completely changed, and now I could see it.

We were getting closer, and I could hear them crying. They didn't like unfamiliar places, and were frightened. They were always around Nym or I.

Harry, Draco and Kingsley were getting closer to us. I followed Nym, as we turned a corner. We could hear Remus, trying to soothe them. He had them separated, which was the worst thing you could do. He must have spotted someone, because he disappeared with them not a minute later.

We ran into the room, to find it empty.

"Damn it! I thought we had him!"

I tugged Nym closer to me, pulling her into a hug. She held me tightly, not letting go. Her hair was ... Whoa, rainbow. I'm getting dizzy. I closed my eyes, kissing the top of her head.

"We'll find them. Come on, lets track them again."

I looked at the others, over her shoulder. Draco was furious, Harry looked amazed we'd missed them by that much, and Kingsley was looking Nym.

He used the tracking charm, and we tracked them to a place close to Tonks parents house. OK, this guy's asking to be caught.

"Both your parents know, I arranged for them to be kept informed."

I looked at Kingsley. I knew what they were like, they would be wanting to know exactly what was happening.

"But, how-"

"Don't worry, lets go."

Nym stood back, taking my hand.

We walked up to the house we'd tracked them to. Nym knew the area, so we decided to walk up to the house, and avoid him spotting us appearing. She led us to the back of the house.

"I know this place. The people have gone on holiday and won't be back for another 2 weeks."

I looked at Nym, who was watching the house. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it, but she didn't take her eyes off the house. I was just as eager to find our girls, but she's the Auror.

"OK, Kingsley, you stay with Harry and Draco this time."

Kingsley nodded. It was kinda odd, _her_ telling _him_ what to do.

I looked at Nym, as she used the charm.

The mist appeared, and we slowly made our way into the house. Hopefully this time, we'll get them.

The others made their way in through the back, and we could hear people upstairs. Well, Remus and our girls. I looked at Nym, as we slowly made our way up the stairs. She put her finger to her lips, in a gesture for us to be quiet.

Kingsley and the others were behind me. Harry had a similar expression to Nym, just a little less ... Homicidal, I guess.

We made our way to the source of the noise, and noticed Remus hadn't taken any notice of the noise that we'd made downstairs. It wasn't much, but it was dark, and the house was unfamiliar.

Kingsley, Harry and Draco were on the opposite side of the hallway, looking at Nym. She nodded, and we burst into the room. Nym grabbed him, before he could go anywhere, and slammed him into a wall. Well, so much for my concern over her not being able for this.

We were in a bedroom, and the twins were laying on the double bed, in the middle of the room. They were together, but frightened.

I ran to them, and their hair turned pink when they saw me. They couldn't see Nym, as she was on the other side of the room.

Nym was in the process of calling Remus everything I'd ever heard, and a few new ones to. Kingsley had contacted the Ministry, and after the dragged Nym (and me) off him, he was arrested.

Nym walked over to me, where I was checking the twins. Their hair started to mirror hers, as it was changing quite quickly but settled on pink. Relief.

"Oh thank God! I was so worried!"

She pick up Natalia, who was extremely up set. Nym walked out and I followed her with Hope. The twins were checked and once they were OK, we left. Our parents were told what had happened, were relieved.

We put them down on the bed, looking at them. I sat down, tugging Nym's arm. She sat on my lap, leaning against me. The twins were pretty tired, and we took a little while to get them settled. Neither of us, would be getting any rest, we were to worked up.

She started crying and her hair turned blue. I sat beck, pulling her into my lap. She buried her face in my neck, and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Ssh. We found them, it's OK. Everything is OK now."

I kissed the top of her head, and she lifted her head.

"I just can't believe he got in. How did he get past everything?"

I ran my hand through her hair, looking at her. She closed her eyes, leaning into my hand.

"He knows you. He must've known a way around it."

She nodded, looking at me. I smiled remembering how I'd acted.

"Hey."

I looked down at her, curious.

"What is it, Nym?"

"What was that? Back at the house?"

She looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What was I supposed to do? He had my girls."

"Your girls?"

She smiled, waiting for me to answer.

"I-"

"It's OK, baby. That's the first time you've called them yours. You're their mum to. You know that."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Hermione, look at me."

She only used my full name, when she was trying to prove a point. I looked up at her, and she was a little annoyed and ... hurt.

"Hermione, that day I walked in her after he left me, all I wanted was someone to listen. I never thought I'd end up here. With someone, I love and who loves me to. You stayed with me through everything with the-"

"I love you 3... I really do."

She shook her head, looking at me.

"I love you to, and I'm sure these 2 do to. You're their mum to. You are, Hermione."

She kissed me, and we curled up on the bed, watching the twins.

"I love you, Nym."

"I love you to, baby."


	20. Chapter 20

Last Chapter...

6 months later ...

"Hope Alexandra Tonks! What's the matter?"

I picked her up, looking at photo's of them. The Santa suits were adorable at Christmas. I fed her and we left, going to Nym's parents house. We had moved, and lived near Nym's parents now.

"'Dora! Hermione! How are you?"

I hugged her mum, and ... Wait, what are my parents doing here?

"We're good. Mum? Dad? What're you-"

"Do we need an excuse to see you 4?"

I shook my head and they started fussing over the twins. They loved the attention and their hair started turning different colours. They all laughed, watching them. I looked at Nym, who walked over to me.

"Hey, are you-"

"I'm fine, silly. Come on."

Something had been up with her lately, and I was worried. I followed her, sitting next to her. We sat in the living room, talking about work for a while.

The twins started getting cranky, and my parents put them in their cribs to have a nap.

I looked at Nym. I was by the window thinking, about what could be wrong with Nym. Was she not happy with me?

I shook my head, thinking. Nym walked in, looking kinda nervous. We sat on the couch, talking with our parents

Catherine and Lisa were getting married, and Nym's mum seemed surprised by this. I was sure one of us had told her... Hm ...

I walked out to the kitchen, to get something, and walked back in. I sat on the arm of the couch, feeling antsy. The way she was acting, worried me.

I zoned out, not paying much attention to anything. They were talking about the twins, and I noticed Nym watching me.

Something was going on, and everyone else was in on it. I was sure of it.

My theory was confirmed a little while later.

Nym knelt in front of me, startling me. Was she doing what I think she was?!

She was!

She asked me to marry her!

She looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yes!"

I'm getting married...


End file.
